Alaska
by HellmotherEva
Summary: Kaskae und ihr Frauchen Jane ziehen nach Nome, da Janes Eltern dort wissenschaftliche Forschungen machen wollen. Doch aufgrund der unerträglichen Langeweile beschließt Jane das Hundeschlittenfahren zu erlernen – Und damit beginnt für Kaskae eine schmerzliche Zeit, die sie glaubte längst vergessen zu haben. Knüpft an das Ende des ersten Balto Teils. SteelexOC
1. Prolog

Prolog…

Das Wetter war eisig und herzlichst ungemütlich, während die dicken Schneeflocken am Zugfenster vorbeiflogen um dann im Schneegetümel zu verschwinden. Der Schneesturm hielt jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden an und die Wetterverhältnisse zwangen den Zug dazu, langsamer zu fahren.

Eine der reisenden war Jane Costner, ein fünfzehnjähriges, brünettes Mädchen- Und ein äußerst unzufriedenes dazu.

Sie machte diese Reise nicht freiwillig, das war klar! Ihre Eltern waren bereits vor einigen Tagen mit dem Zug von nach Nome gefahren. Nome... Was war das überhaupt? Wer gab einem Kaff schon so einen Namen? Das konnte ja nur mies enden! Ja, man konnte sagen, dass Jane absolut keine Lust auf das hier alles hatte.

Im Sommer wurden es hier nie mehr als elf Grad und im Winter sank die Temperatur auf Minus fünfzehn Grad runter- Das konnte ja spaßig werden.  
Warum sie das tat, oder eher tun MUSSTE? Ganz einfach: Ihre Eltern wollten für die nächsten fünf Jahre Alaskas Tundra erforschen, sie waren nämlich Biologen. Doch anstatt ihre Tochter einfach bei Verwandten abzuschieben, musste sie ja unbedingt mitkommen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Jane machte das krank! Fünf Jahre! Das musste man mal auf sich wirken lassen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja noch glück und kam hier weg, ehe sie erwachsen war.

Sie wollte einfach nur zurück nach Ketchikan! Ihretwegen hätte man das alles nie tun müssen, aber jetzt konnte sie auch nichts mehr machen.

„Na wenigstens wirst du deinen Spaß haben, was Kaskae?"  
Die Malamutehündin, die nur dösend im Abteil gelegen hatte, schreckte auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte und sah dennoch freudig zu ihrem Frauchen. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten voller Vorfreude auf, auch wenn sie nicht wusste auf was sie sich überhaupt freute.

Über die Lautsprecher kam eine Meldung an alle Reisenden, dass der Zug nun anhalten würde. Erleichtert atmete Jane auf und schulterte ihre neue Reisetasche, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte- Das letzte Weihnachten für die nächsten fünf Jahre, was sie in der Zivilisation verbracht hatte- denn wo auch immer sie gleich Enden würde, es wäre definitiv keine Zivilisation.

„Kaskae, komm Mädchen.", befahl Jane und nahm die neue, glänzende, schwarze Lederleine in die Hand, die sie ebenfalls zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Die Malamutehündin sprang auf und lief aufgeregt hechelnd dicht neben Jane gepresst und sah sich mit großen Augen um, als sie den Zug verließen. Während Jane sich noch ihre Handschuhe anzog und ihre Mütze zurechtzupfte, konnte Kaskae sich vor Neugierde kaum bremsen! Auch wenn das Wetter einen keine zehn Meter sehen ließ und es minderst minus zehn Grad hatte, es war Anfang März, so machte es ihr nichts aus- Sie war ein Alaskan Malamute, ihr Fell war dick und ihre Neugierde unzügelbar. Sie wäre liebend gern durch den Schnee gerannt, der am Bahnsteig lag, doch ein fieses Stück Leder, namens Leine, hinderte sie daran.

„Hey, ruhig! Langsam! Beruhig dich, so toll ist die Gegend hier auch wieder nicht!", versuchte Jane ihre Hündin zu beruhigen und nahm hektisch die Leine kürzer.

„Ach komm schon! Ihr Menschen seid so ungerecht…", seufzte Kaskae und folgte Jane über den Bahnsteig zu einer kleinen, unterdachten Bank und setzte sich.

„Mann, wann kommen die endlich, mir ist eiskalt…", bibberte Jane und versuchte sich in ihren Klamotten so gut es ging warm zu halten, doch es half nur dürftig. „Na, du kannst da nicht mitreden, dein dickes Fell hätte ich auch gerne…"

Kaskae kicherte, dann horchte sie jedoch plötzlich auf, als sie etwas im Schnee hörte.

„Janny!", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Jane sah erschrocken auf, doch als sie sah, wer da auf sie zukam, lächelte sie.

„Miss Morris!", rief sie überglücklich aus und stolperte, wenn auch bibbernd, auf die Haushälterin zu- Ja, man musste sagen, Janes Eltern hatten Geld, aber das war eines der Dinge, über die man nicht sprach.

„Ich sollte schon früher da sein, tut mir so leid, aber das Unwetter, und…"

„HE! Schon gut! Ich lebe noch, und jetzt bringt mich schnell nach Hause, ich friere."

„Selbstverständlich, aber davor möchte ich noch hallo zu unserem kleinen Mädchen sagen!", lachte Miss Morris und tätschelte freudig Kaskaes Kopf. „Na der wird das hier gefallen- Aber nun ins Auto, ich weiß nicht wie der Rückweg seien wird."

Miss Morris begleitete Jane und Kaskae in einen Pick-up und startete den Motor- Eigentlich hatte Miss Morris gar keinen Führerschein, doch sie konnte trotzdem Auto fahren, Janes Vater hatte es ihr beigebracht. ‚Dein Vater ist ein wundervoller Fahrlehrer, aber ein grausiger Beifahrer.', pflegte Miss Morris immer spaßend zu sagen.

Jane stieg schnell in das Auto ein Kaskae sprang ihr auf den Schoß, was zugegebener Maßen doch sehr eng wurde, in einem kleinen Fahrerraum wie diesem.  
„Und Janny,", begann Miss Morris. Sie nannte Jane schon immer Janny, egal wie alt sie auch war. „sag, willst du Schlittenfahren lernen? Den richtigen Hund und die richtige Umgebung hast du ja jetzt."

Jane verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein! So was überlass ich den Eingeborenen! Und Kaskae wird auch ohne Schlitten recht fröhlich sein, was?"

Jane sah ihrer Malamutehündin kurz ins Gesicht und diese hechelte zustimmend, als hätte sie verstanden.

„Braver Hund.", lobte Jane und strich ihr kurz durch das grauschwarze Fell.

Währenddessen rannte Steele mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Runden um das Haus seiner Besitzer- Wie jeden Tag. Seit der „Sache" mit Balto war er nicht mehr gern gesehen bei den anderen Hunden- Zugegeben, er trainierte noch mit ihnen, doch, und das regte ihn am meisten auf, er war nicht mehr der Leithund, er hatte jegliche Glaubhaftigkeit verloren, niemand sah mehr zu ihm auf- Sie verachteten ihn, Respekt hatten sie ebenfalls alle vor ihm verloren. Es war so erniedrigend!

Steele war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das leere Fass gar nicht bemerkte, was mitten auf seiner Strecke lag und direkt hineinknallte. Erschrocken jaulte er auf und rieb sich mit der Pfote über den Kopf. Verdammt! Ach, was regte er sich denn so auf, es war doch sowieso alles vorbei.

Morgen begann das Spiel schon wieder- Er trainierte schweigend mit den anderen verbrachte dann die restliche Zeit bei seinem Herrchen, anders wie früher, wo er immer noch bei seinen Anhängern herumgeprahlt hatte- Jetzt hatte er keine Anhänger mehr, niemand mehr, der ihn als Vorbild sah.  
Doch er versuchte seine angesammelten Aggressionen immer damit abzureagieren, dass er rannte- Ganz, ganz lange um das Haus rannte. Zudem musste Steele nun mal in Form bleiben, denn der Wille zu gewinnen, der war noch felsenfest vorhanden.


	2. Alaska, Alaska

Kapitel 1

Kaskae und Jane

„Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, guten Morgen, schon bin ich wach…", summte Kaskae vor sich hin und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie schüttelte die Decke, auf der sie schlief, von sich herunter uns sah sich einen Moment irritiert um, ehe sie realisierte, dass sie in ihrem neuen zu Hause war. Sie lunzte aus ihrer Hundehütte raus und sah beeindruckt auf die Schneebedeckte Landschaft- Die dicke Schneedecke war makellos und zog sich gelichmäßig über die ganze Gegend.

Mit leuchtenden Augen hüpfte Kaskae durch den knietiefen Schnee und begann jauchzend sich darin zu wälzen, ehe sie sich wieder aufrappelte und zurück in die Hundehütte setzte. Gestern Abend noch, war sie bei Jane am Kamin gesessen und hatte das ganze Haus inspiziert, und jetzt hatte sie diese grandiose Landschaft vor sich! Ging es noch besser?

Kaskae sah zu dem einstöckigen Wohnhaus, dem hohen Holzzaun und ließ den Blick dann an der kleinen Straße entlangschweifen, die nach Nome führte, ehe sie schließlich aufstand und sich auf die Veranda legte. Kaskae konnte Janes Missmut gar nicht verstehen, es war doch super hier!

Naja, wie dem auch sei, Kaskae hoffte nur, dass Jane endlich aufstand, denn die Hündin hatte Hunger!  
„Nah! Leute, wird das bald?", murrte sie, als ihr Magen sich wieder meldete. Die Sonne war schon lange auf, und die wurden einfach nicht wach. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Jane kam mit einer Futterschale in der Hand heraus.

„Guten Morgen meine Süße… Na gefällt dir das hier alles wenigstens?", fragte Jane gequält, als sie die riesige, dicke Schneedecke sah. Doch ihr entfiel nicht, das Kaskae sich bereits darin gewälzt haben musste, man sah deutlich wo die Hündin herumgelaufen war und wo nicht.  
Kaskae bellte begeistert und hüpfte aufgeregt um ihr Frauchen herum, ehe diese ihr endlich ihr heiß ersehntes Frühstück gab.

„Janny, ich will gleich in die Stadt fahren, deine Eltern haben mich einkaufen geschickt, kommst du mit?", fragte Miss Morris aus der Küche heraus, als sie die letzten Reste des Frühstücks wegputzte.

„Klar, ich zieh mir nur noch schnell meinen Mantel an!", antwortete Jane und tätschelte eilig Kaskaes Kopf, ehe sie wieder im Haus verschwand.

„Wo sind meine Eltern eigentlich? Ich muss heute Morgen so lange geschlafen haben, dass ich sie verpasst habe.", meinte Jane, während sie nach ihrem braunen Mantel griff, der unachtsam auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Ach, sie sind schon heute Morgen in aller Frühe aufgestanden und sind zur Fuß los, um einige Untersuchungen zu machen, irgendwo da draußen.", entgegnete Miss Morris und setzte sich ihre Mütze zurecht. „Na dann komm mit, du kannst auch gleich Nome besser kennenlernen."

Jane nahm Kaskae an die Leine und lief mit ihr und Miss Morris zum Wagen.

Neugierig sah Kaskae aus dem Fenster- Wo sie jetzt wohl hingehen würden.

Obwohl der Schnee sehr hoch war, so kamen sie gut durch, da bereits andere Fahrzeuge den Schnee festgefahren hatten.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie schließlich am Ortseingang an und Miss Morris parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand.

„Na dann aber schnell, der nächste Laden ist nur ein paar Straßen entfernt.", meinte die Haushälterin und lief mit einer großen Tasche die Straße entlang.

„Hey Kaskae, komm!", sagte Jane, als sie bemerkte, wie zögerlich die Malamutehündin plötzlich war und nach allen paar Schritten erst mal für ein paar Sekunden inne hielt.

„Na komm, komm!", munterte Jane sie weiter auf und zog etwas energischer an der Leine.

Auch wenn Kaskae ihr recht zögerlich folgte, so war ihr dieser Ort äußerst unangenehm! Sie roch überall fremde Hunde, die ganzen neuen Gerüche verwirrten sie und auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, so war ihr all das doch ein bisschen unheimlich.

„So, wir sind da, kommst du mit rein?", riss Miss Morris sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und deutete auf einen Lebensmittelladen.

„Klar, vielleicht find ich was nettes.", entgegnete Jane und band Kaskae vor dem Laden an einem Pfeiler an. „Kaskae: Bleib!"

Die Hündin hörte jedoch nur mit einem Ohr hin, mit dem andere hatte sie ihre Umwelt genau im Visier.

Einige Leute liefen die Straße entlang, unterhielten sich, trugen ihre Einkäufe nach Hause und ein paar hatten auch Hunde bei sich, meistens Schlittenhunde wie Huskys, oder Schlittenhundmischlinge. Doch sie entdeckte auch, und das war das war das auffallendste hier, zwei junge Mädchen, in Janes Alter, mit einem Samojeden und einem Afghanischen Windhund- Die Windhündin war recht auffallend zwischen all den nordischen Hunden hier.

Die beiden Besitzerinnen der Hunde redeten über irgendwas und lachten ausgelassen, ehe auch sie zum kleinen Laden gingen und ihre Hündinnen in Kaskaes Nähe anbanden.  
„Hey Louise, seh dir den Hund an!", rief plötzlich das Mädchen, dem der Afghane gehörte und deutete auf Kaskae.

Die Hündin stellte verwundert die Ohren auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wow, die ist wirklich hübsch, den Hund kenn ich gar nicht, wer ist das, wem gehört die?", fragte nun das zweite Mädchen, diese Louise, und schlang sich die Stola enger um den Hals.

„Keine Ahnung, aber gibt es hier nicht irgendwelche Leute, die hier neu hergezogen sind?"

Louise legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite und plötzlich schien sie so was wie einen Geistesblitz zu haben.  
„Ja! Ich erinnere mich, mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt! Zwei Wissenschaftler, ähm… James Costner und seine Frau Amanda… Vater erzählte mir, dass sie die Tundra untersuchen und sie haben eine Tochter, Jane, in unserem Alter. Pha, die ist bestimmt der totale Freak, wer will schon Wissenschaftler als Eltern haben, Anne?"  
Anne war also das andere Mädchen, aha.

„Hey, nicht jeder kann reiche Fischfabrikanten wie deine als Eltern haben. Und soviel ich weiß, müssen die genug Geld haben, immerhin haben die sogar eine Haushälterin und meine Mutter sagte, sie habe bereits ihr Haus gesehen, soll wohl ganz nett sein."  
„Wirklich? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass hier irgendwo gebaut wurde.", murmelte Louise.

„Doch, doch, etwas abseits, die Straße entlang, da wurde ein Grundstück bebaut, letzten Herbst schon wurde angefangen- Der Hund hat den ganzen Garten für sich, cool, was?", erzählte Anne. „Aber gehen wir jetzt bitte in den Laden?"

„Äh, klar.", meinte Louise und zog sich die Handschuhe aus, ehe sie den Laden betrat.

Kaskae hatte den beiden Mädchen die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und sah ihnen mit einem Funken Verachtung hinterher.

„Stimmt das?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und Kaskae sah sich überrascht um. Die Samojedenhündin sah neugierig zu ihr herüber und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Äh… Wer seid ihr überhaupt?", fragte Kaskae verwundert, ohne auf die Frage der Hündin einzugehen.

„Oh, tut uns Leid, wo bleiben nur unsere Manieren! Also, ich bin Dixie und…"  
„Der Esel nennt sich immer am Schluss.", unterbrach Kaskae die Samojedin und grinste frech.

Dixi sah genervt zu ihr, dann begann sie nochmal: „Das ist Sylvie und ich bin Dixie- Nun zufrieden?"

„Voll und ganz!", kicherte die Malamutehündin. „Ich bin übrigens Kaskae."

„Und stimmt es, was unsere Frauchen über dich und deine Familie sagten? Sind deine Herrchen wirklich Wissenschaftler?", fragte nun auch die Afghanin Sylvie.

Kaskae kicherte kurz auf dann antwortete sie: „Nicht ganz, ich gehöre eigentlich ihrer Tochter. Aber ja, die beiden sind Wissenschaftler. Und ihr? Du siehst kaum so aus, als würdest du aus der Gegend stammen.", stellte Kaskae schließlich fest und deutete mit der Schnauze zu Sylvie.

„Jaja, gut geraten. Ich komme von einem Züchter aus Frankreich, mein Frauchen hat mich gekauft, als ich ein halbes Jahr alt war.", erklärte Sylvie und sah sich dann nochmals Kaskae an.

„Und wie ist das so? Musst du irgendwelche Schlitten ziehen und deine Herrchen auf irgendwelche gefährlichen Expeditionen begleiten?", fragte nun Dixie neugierig.

„Was? Oh nein, ich muss keine Schlitten ziehen, ich bin nur hier, um Jane eine Freude zu bereiten. Jane heißt die Tochter meiner Herrchen."

Dixie verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht. „Na ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher! Nächste Woche beginnt die Schule wieder, bestimmt wirst du dann auch allein enden. Mein Frauchen ist immer nur auf einem Internat, nur in den Ferien kann ich sie sehen."

Kaskae sah überrascht zu der Samojedenhündin, doch dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, Jane geht auf kein Internat! Sie muss zwar sehr früh aufstehen, doch sie geht auf eine Schule, in der nächsten Stadt.", erklärte Kaskae.

„Na wenn du das meinst. Weißt du, wenn deine Herrchen wirklich so viel Geld haben, wie ich hörte, dann werden sie ihre Tochter vielleicht wirklich auf ein Internat schicken.", meinte nun auch Sylvie.

„Nein, ich sagte doch: Sie geht auf eine Schule, kein Internat. Aber wie kommt ihr zu der Annahme? Gehen eure Frauchen auf ein Internat?"

„Klar, was denkst du denn? Sie würden ja ganz wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr aufstehen müssten, nur um pünktlich ihren Bus zu bekommen.", meinte Dixie.

Doch in diesem Moment kamen Miss Morris, vollbepackt mit Einkaufstüten, und Jane aus dem Landen.

„Ach, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommen sie.", meinte die Malamutehündin und saß auf. Jane nahm eine Tüte zwischen die Zähne, und band Kaskae ab, dann stolperte sie hinter Miss Morris her.

„Also dann, man sieht sich sicher noch!", verabschiedete Kaskae sich von Dixie und Sylvie.

„Hey Mädchen, wir haben dir was ganz tolles gekauft!", meinte plötzlich Miss Morris, während sie die Einkäufe ächzend auf der Ladefläche des Trucks ablegte.

„Oh, genau, stimmt!", meinte Jane und begann in einer der Tüten zu suchen. Kaskae spitze neugierig die Ohren und sah interessiert zu Jane, die nun endlich etwas raus holte. „Tada! Dein erstes Stück geräuchertes Robbenfleisch!", meinte sie schließlich und hielt der Hündin das Stück Fleisch vor die Schnauze.

Mit einem bissen schnappte sie den Happen und begann eifrig darauf herum zu kauen, doch es war so hart, dass sie es gar nicht richtig runter bekam.

„Haha, das wird sie erst mal für ein paar Stunden beschäftigen.", meinte Miss Morris und startete den Wagen.

Als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen, ließ Jane Kaskae ins Haus, was diese auch durfte- nur nachts musste sie nach draußen, in die Hundehütte.

„Wann beginnt die Schule eigentlich wieder?", fragte Miss Morris, während sie mit Jane die eingekauften Sachen einräumte.

„Nächste Woche… Das kann was werden… Ich meine, ich werde allein schon für den Schulweg im Bus Ewigkeiten brauchen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle… Miss Morris, das ist furchtbar! Wieso konnten mich meine Eltern nicht Ketchikan lassen, das wäre alles viel unkomplizierter geworden…", seufzte Jane und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl.

„Nun sei mal nicht so niedergeschlagen, seh doch mal das positive!"

„Das wäre?"

„Kaskae wird ihren Spaß haben."

Jane sah auf und ihr Blick wanderte zu der Malamutehündin, die immer noch mit dem Räucherfleisch kämpfte und es sich neben dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ja… schon, aber ich bin jung! Ich hab noch anderes vor, als nur mit Kaskae durch den Schnee zu tollen und mir dann eine Lungenentzündung zu holen."

Miss Morris seufzte und hielt ihr plötzlich etwas unter die Nase.

„Was...?"

„Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, von mir, an dich! Ich konnte es dir leider nicht früher geben, weil meine Nichte es verlegt hatte, aber dann doch wieder fand. Und nun freu dich endlich, dein ewiger Pessimismus ist ja ganz ansteckend!"

Jane nahm überrascht die beiden Geschenke entgegen und betrachtete sie genauer: Das eine war eine kleine Silberkette, mit einem Perlenanhänger, das zweite ein schwarzes Lederhalsband, mit ein paar eingenähten Schmuckperlen und einem Silberanhänger, auf dem ‚Kaskae' eingraviert war.

„Also… Äh… Oh.. Oh WOW!", rief sie stockend aus und ein breites Grinsen schlich auf ihr Gesicht. „Danke Miss Morris, vielen, vielen Dank!", jauchzte sie und fiel der Haushälterin um den Hals.

„Hey! Langsam Kind, meine alten Knochen!", stöhnte sie.  
„Tut mir Leid… Aber ich zieh ihr das gleich an, das ist wunderschön, wo haben Sie das nur her?"  
„Ach, das gab's nicht zu kaufen, das war eine Sonderanfertigung."

„Aber ist das nicht unglaublich teuer? Wie gut bezahlen meine Eltern Sie?", lachte Jane und ließ sich neben Kaskae nieder, die noch immer mit dem Robbenfleisch kämpfte.

„Gut genug.", erwiderte Miss Morris nur und wand sich wieder ihren Einkäufen zu.

Jane legte Kaskae das neue Halsband um und konnte sich kaum sattsehen! Ihr war schon immer bewusst gewesen, wie hübsch die Hündin eigentlich war, aber mit den richtigen Accessoires sah sie eben noch hübscher aus.

„Na, du bist heute wieder die Schönste, was?"

Kaskae registrierte erst jetzt, dass sie ein neues Halsband hatte.

„Oh ja, wirklich, jetzt fühle ich mich cool.", meinte sie nur unbeeindruckt und wand sich wieder ihrem Robbenfleisch zu. Denn wenn Kaskae sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann tat sie es auch! Auch wenn es in diesem Fall nur Robbenfleisch war.

Gegen Abend war Jane mit dem Malamute nochmal spazieren gegangen, einfach nur um Beschäftigung zu haben, die Langeweile zu Hause war unerträglich!

„Na komm Kaskae, hol's dir, hol ihn dir!", rief Jane herausfordernd und hielt einen Stock in die Höhe. Die Hündin hüpfte aufgeregt um sie herum, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, versuchte an diesen blöden Stock zu kommen.

„Willst du ihn, willst du ihn, hm, willst du ihn? Dann hol ihn dir!"

Jane warf den Stock so weit wie nur möglich von sich weg und sah lachend zu, wie die Malamutehündin hinter ihm herrannte. Eigentlich war Kaskae im Winter eher grau-schwarz, ihre Bauchzeichnung und ihre Maske erstrahlten dann immer umso mehr, doch seltsamerweise wurden die dunklen Stellen in ihrem Fell im Sommer noch dunkler, richtig tiefschwarz. ‚Den Chamäleoneffekt' nannte Janes Mutter diesen Fellwechsel immer spaßend.

Jane hingegen fand es ehrlich gesagt einfach nur cool- Zwei Hunde in einem, wie Miss Morris jetzt sagen würde.

Kaskae kam nun mit dem Stock im Maul angerannt und der Schnee wurde unter ihren Pfoten aufgewirbelt, als sie ihre ‚Beute' schließlich vor den Füßen ihres Frauchens ablegte.

„Na, du willst noch mehr? Hol's dir!", rief Jane provokant und rannte durch den endlosen Schnee. Kaskae rannte ihr natürlich übermütig hinterher und versuchte ihr den Stock abzuluchsen, doch sie erreichte ihn einfach nicht.

„Na los, hol ihn, hol ihn dir!", reizte Jane die Hündin weiter.

„Gut, du willst es ja nicht anders…", lachte Kaskae und warf sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen Jane, so dass diese am Boden lag.

„Mädchen, das war nicht fair!", lachte sie und setzte sich auf. Dann streichelte sie liebevoll über den Kopf und den Hals, ehe sie sich aufrappelte und sich den Schnee von Mantel und Hose klopfte.

„Na komm, behalt den Stock, wir gehen nach Hause."

„Hey, hier riecht's so gut, was gibt's zu essen?", fragte Jane, als sie das Haus betrat.

„Karibu mit Kartoffeln und Soße.", entgegnete ihre Mutter und sah aus der Küche heraus. „Na, wie war dein Tag?" Jane hing die Leine über die Halterung im Flur und lief durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Kaskae folgte ihr gehorsam, insgeheim hoffte sie einen Happen abzubekommen.

„Ach, ging so… Ich war heute Morgen einkaufen, heute Mittag hab ich ein bisschen Radio gehört und Miss Morris hat mir was ganz tolles geschenkt! Schaut mal, seht euch das an!"

Hektisch kramte Jane die Kette hervor und zog Kaskae an sich, damit ihre Eltern ihr neues Halsband sehen konnten. „Sieht das nicht toll aus!", rief Jane freudig aus. Sie war von dem Geschenk der Haushälterin noch immer ganz verzückt.

„Na da hat Ellen dir aber was geschenkt!", meinte ihr Vater schließlich. Ellen war Miss Morris Vorname, doch eigentlich nannte sie jeder nur Miss Morris, das war inzwischen eine Angewohnheit geworden.

„Hey, ich musste dem armen Mädchen doch auch was schenken, was wäre denn sonst aus ihr geworden?", fragte Miss Morris unschuldig und rührte in dem Eintopf herum. „Da muss noch Pfeffer rein, Amanda, reich mir bitte kurz den Pfeffer."

Janes Mutter griff nach dem Pfeffer und sah sich das Halsband der Hündin nun genauer an. „Das… das sind aber keine echten Perlen, oder?"  
„Was? Nein, nein, das sieht man doch hier, an der Farbe, die Perlen ist viel zu perfekt weiß und man spürt es auch, wenn du diese Echtperle und die Schmuckperle anfässt, die Echtperlen sind nicht so perfekt glatt und rund.", kicherte Jane. Ihre Eltern waren zwar Biologen, aber da war es doch umso schöner für Jane, wenn sie endlich mal irgendwas besser wusste als die Beiden.

„Ach, wenn du das sagst… Hauptsache, der Hund trägt nichts, was mehr wert ist, als er selbst."

Jane verdrehte die Augen, dann zog sie Kaskae sanft am Halsband. Sie jaulte flehend auf, doch sie wusste, dass sie beim Abendessen nicht ins Haus gehörte.

Wenn auch recht wiederwillig ließ sie sich vor die Tür setzen. Jane füllte ihr noch den Futternapf nach und legte ihr noch ein paar Stücke geräucherte Robbe hin, dann verschwand sie im Haus.

„Menschen…", seufzte Kaskae und machte sich über ihr Abendessen her. Ja, Menschen... Ein einziges Rätsel.


	3. Erste Blicke und alte Erinnerungen

Kapitel 2

Erste Blicke und alte Erinnerungen

Ein paar Tage später war Jane erst recht spät auf den Beinen, erst gegen Mittag kam sie aus dem Haus. Sie trug einen langen Mantel mit Pelzanasatz, was momentan wohl ziemlich in Mode war und hatte ihre dicksten Stiefel an.

Stöhnend zog sie sich die Mütze tief ins Gesicht und stellte den Kragen ihres Mantels auf. Dieses eisige Wetter brachte sie irgendwann noch um!

„Hey Kaskae! Komm!"

Mit einem freudigen Bellen stand sie auf und sprang vorfreudig an ihrem Frauchen hoch.

„Ja, ist gut! Ich muss nur noch was Einkaufen, komm mit.", seufzte Jane, befestigte die Leine am Halsband der Hündin und lief schließlich mit ihr die Straße entlang. Doch Kaskae wollte rennen, sie wollte wie gestern durch den Schnee toben, sich darin wälzen um ihn dann wieder aus dem Fell zu schütteln. Schnee war eine verdammt tolle Sache, man konnte ihn sogar fressen… auch wenn er nach nichts schmeckte. Eigentlich war Schnee nur sehr kaltes Wasser, was dann im Maul schmolz. Und Schnee machte verdammt viel Spaß! Man konnte sich darin wälzen ohne dreckig zu werden und dann konnte man ihn ganz leicht wieder aus dem Fell schütteln. Zudem wurde man nicht so nass und dreckig, als wenn man sich in Wasser oder gar Schlamm wälzte.

„Nein! Kaskae, nicht jetzt! Du hast den ganzen Garten für dich, mach das später.", meinte Jane harsch und lief weiter. Der Schnee ging ihr zwar ‚nur' bis zu den Knöcheln, doch sie hatte die Schnauze trotzdem schon voll. Wie sollte das enden? Sieben Monate Schnee… Das musste man mal auf sich wirken lassen! SIEBEN MONATE! Und die ‚Höchsttemperaturen' gingen kaum über die zehn Grad- Grenze. Im ernst, das war doch nicht normal! Was hatte dieser Ort nur so tolles an sich? Na gut, er war inzwischen eine kleine Berühmtheit, wegen diesem Halbwolf, Balto. Letzten Monat gab es in Nome eine Diphtherieepidemie. Jane und ihre Eltern hatten die ganze Sache in der Zeitung verfolgt.  
Jane hatte zugegebener Maßen die ganze Sache nicht ganz verstanden: Zuerst war ein Schlitten mit den normalen Schlittenhunden losgefahren und die Medizin auch abgeholt. Doch dann war dieser Schlitten irgendwo mitten auf dem Rückweg vom Weg abgekommen. Unter ungeklärten Umständen war schließlich Balto derjenige, der all die Hunde aus dem Schneesturm gerettet hatte. Der eigentliche Leithund, Steele, irgendein hochgezüchteter Malamute, war noch am selben Tag, wenn auch leicht verfroren, in Nome angekommen.

Naja, Jane war die ganze Sache ein kleines Rätsel, aber das machte jetzt auch nichts zur Sache… Sie interessierte sich weder für die Schlittenrennen, doch für Halbwölfe. Ihr war es letzten Endes nur wichtig gewesen, dass die Epidemie gestoppt werden konnte.

Doch Kaskaes zerren riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Nein! Komm jetzt!", meinte sie entschlossen und nahm die Leine noch ein Stück kürzer. „Beherrsch dich endlich."

Als sie Nome schließlich erreichten, band Jane ihre Hündin wieder am Pfeiler an und verschwand im Laden. Eigentlich war Miss Morris fürs Einkaufen zuständig, doch Jane war für jede Ablenkung dankbar!

„Hey, hey, hey! Wen haben wir denn da!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme, die Kaskae irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Ach, hallo Dixie.", begrüßte Kaskae die Samojedenhündin und sah sich um. „Wo ist dein Frauchen?"

„Ach die… Morgen beginnt die Schule wieder, sie ist grade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Internat."

„Ah… Ach so. Und Sylvie?"  
„Noch nicht wach.", meinte Dixie und setzte sich neben Kaskae. „Aber wo ist denn dein Frauchen, oder wird dieser Pfeiler hier irgendwie dein Stammplatz?"  
Kaskae rollte grinsend die Augen und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Fell, ehe sie sich setzte. „Nein, sie ist nur Einkaufen. Aber eine Frage mal: Ist es eigentlich normal, das du hier ganz allein rumläufst?"  
„Ach, das ist hier ganz normal! Wir gehen manchmal auf eigene Faust durch die Stadt- Du nicht?"

„Nein, das würde Jane nicht zulassen, sie würde vor Sorge um mich sterben… ", meinte Kaskae.

„Echt jetzt? Seltsam, eigentlich macht es den Leuten aus der Gegend kaum was aus, wenn ihre Hunde für einige Zeit allein durch die Gegend laufen." Dixie war merklich verwundert von Janes Einstellung, doch anscheinend schien man das in ihrer alten Heimat so zu regeln.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Ladentür, und ein kleines Mädchen kam herausgestürzt. Sie schein auf ihre Eltern oder so zu warten, doch als sie Kaskae und Dixie sah, war es um sie geschehen.

„Wooow! Du bist aber eine Schöne! Und so groß!", rief sie aufgeregt aus und kniete sich neben Kaskae, die misstrauisch den Kopf zurücksteckte. Ihr war es nicht ganz geheuer, dass wildfremde Kinder sie betätschelten, aber ihretwegen… Solange die Kleine nicht zu nervig würde.

„Äh… Wer ist das überhaupt?", fragte Kaskae schließlich verunsichert.

„Ach das! Kein Grund zur Panik! Das ist nur Rosie, eines der hier lebenden Kinder. Ganz ruhig bleiben.", meinte Dixie und rieb den Kopf an Rosies Bein.

„Rosie, geh weg da, ich sagte doch keine fremden Hunde streicheln!", rief plötzlich ein Mann und streckte dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen.

„Aber ich kenn Dixie doch.", wand Rosie sofort ein.

„Ich meine auch nicht Dixie, sondern die andere Hündin."

„Okay Daddy, aber sie war so lieb, sie hat sich einfach streicheln lassen.", entgegnete Rosie.

„Das mag ja sein, aber sie kennt dich nicht! Wenn sie sich bedrängt fühlt, könnte sie auch nach dir schnappen."

_Na wenigstens einer, der hier richtig denkt,_ meinte Kaskae innerlich.

„Hm… Wem gehört die eigentlich? Ich hab die hier noch nie gesehen."

Eine Frau war neben Rosie und deren Vater aufgetaucht, wahrscheinlich Rosies Mutter.

„Das ist meine.", entgegnete plötzlich eine Stimme und Jane kam mit einer Einkaufstüte aus dem Laden getreten. „Jane Costner mein Name.", stellte sie sich flüchtig vor.

„Ach, das ist Ihr Hund?", hakte Rosies Vater nach. „Ein wunderschönes Tier, ein Malamute, nicht?"

„Ähm, ja, das ist sie… Kaskae ist ihr Name.", erklärte Jane und lächelte verlegen. Sie liebte es einfach, Komplimente für ihren Hund zu bekommen, das war für sie das Größte! Denn insgeheim machte sie es doch auch stolz, für einen hübschen Hund gelobt zu werden, auch wenn Kaskaes Aussehen wohl kaum Janes Verdienst war.

„Einfach ein wunderschöner Hund. Eine Frage… Schon mal über Schlittenrennen nachgedacht?"

„Äh… Nein, nicht wirklich… Das… das ist nicht so mein Ding. Meine Eltern würden das zwar zulassen, doch die Schule steht an erster Stelle.", erklärte Jane und band Kaskae los.

„Hm… Einen Moment mal… Deine Eltern, sind das nicht… Augenblick, du heißt Costner… Sind deine Eltern nicht diese beiden Wissenschaftler?", fragte nun Rosies Mutter.  
„Biologen.", korrigierte Jane lächelnd.

„Genau, genau! Ihr seid doch in das neue Haus, etwas abseits von Nome gezogen, oder?"  
_Etwas abseits ist gut, hier ist alles abseits_, schoss es Jane durch den Kopf, doch sie nickte nur.

„Okay, ich wünsche euch dann auf jeden Fall Herzlich willkommen! Und das mit dem Schlittenfahren kann ich dir nur empfehlen, das macht wirklich Spaß, nicht Rosie?"  
Rosie, die bis jetzt nur abwesend Dixie gestreichelt hatte, horchte auf und nickte eifrig.  
„Das tut es! Meine Eltern haben einen Husky, Jenna, und ich hab jetzt für sie und mich meinen eigenen Schlitten! Das macht so viel Spaß darin zu fahren!", erzählte sie strahlend. Ihr schien die Sache wenigstens Spaß zu machen, doch Jane konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen… Sie und Hundeschlitten, ja klar!

„Ich denk vielleicht darüber nach.", meinte sie lächelnd und nahm dann Kaskaes Leine in die Hand. „Wir müssen dann aber weiter, aber sicher sieht man sich nochmal. Auf Wiedersehen.", verabschiedete Jane sich und schulterte ihre Einkäufe.

Auf dem halben Weg aus der Stadt, stockte Jane plötzlich, als sie am Schaufenster einer Bäckerei vorbei lief. „Wow… das sieht lecker aus…", seufzte sie und sah fast schon sehnsüchtig in das Schaufenster- Ach, für ein bisschen Süßes Zeug würde es wohl noch reichen.

„Mädchen, warte hier. Und pass auf die Sachen auf! Halte Wache!"

„Jaja, ich bin die Verlasshündin schlechthin.", meinte sie und legte sich auf die Unterdachte Veranda vor der Bäckerei. Aber im Ernst: Wer würde schon ein paar Einkaufstüten klauen?

Zur selben Zeit lief Steele mit seinem Besitzer, nur eine Ecke weiter, zum Training. Er stürzte sich seit der Sache mit Balto so hart wie noch nie ins Training, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nie steigern… Das war deprimierend.

Doch als er an der Bäckerei vorbeilief, und die Malamutehündin daliegen sah, stockte er für eine Sekunde und starrte sie wie gelähmt an.

Er hatte früher, also vor der Sache mit Balto, ja viele Hündinnen gekannt und sie alle hatten ihn regelrecht vergöttert. Er war das was man als ‚Hündinnenmagnet' bezeichnen konnte. Er hatte sich oft mit diesen scheinbar Willenlosen, ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllenden, Dingern amüsiert, aber das war nie was Ernstes. Er hatte ein bisschen geflirtet und sie waren reihenweise geschmolzen. Aber sie waren ja alle so langweilig gewesen- So einseitig, so, so- Langweilig. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.

Aber die Zeit war vorbei, zumindest bei den Hündinnen, die er schon kannte. Aber diese, diese hatte er noch nie hier gesehen, das war eine Neue. Sie kannte Steeles Geschichte nicht, sie war völlig neutral- Und das würde Steele ausnutzen. Er müsse wahrscheinlich gar nicht viel tun, um sie auf seine Seite zu bekommen- Mit Sicherheit war sie wie die anderen auch- Leicht rumzukriegen. Zudem gefiel sie ihn… Sie war hübsch und hatte ganz bestimmt auch ihre Reize.

Inzwischen hatte auch Kaskae Steele bemerkt. Sie hob den Kopf und sah dem Rüden mit aufgestellten Ohren hinterher. Wow, bisher hatte sie selten so einen großen Hund gesehen- Beeindruckend, und sie dachte immer, sie wäre die Größte. Doch am faszinierendsten fand sie seine eisblauen Augen. Die hatten irgendwas, irgendwas fesselndes, undurchdringliches. Der Blick war so eisig und gleichzeitig geheimnisvoll, dass Kaskae ihm einfach hinterherschauen musste. Der Rüde sah wirklich… Gut aus. Er war bestimmt einer diese Hochleistungsschlittenhunde- Eine Szene mit der Kaskae NICHTS zu tun haben wollte- NIE mehr.

„Hey, Mädchen, hier bin ich wieder."

Kaskae schreckte auf und wand den Kopf um. Jane kam aus dem Laden heraus und band die Hündin eilig ab. „Na dann komm."

Doch auf dem Heimweg gab es SCHON WIEDER eine kleine Unterbrechung, die zumindest Janes Aufmerksamkeit erregte- Wäre es nach Kaskae gegangen, dann wäre sie sofort weitergelaufen!

Der ‚Trainingsplatz' für die Schlittenhunde, war einfach die gesamte Gegend- Es gab weder Absperrungen, noch sonst was, die Hunde rannten einfach eine bestimmte Strecke gegeneinander.

Jane hatte die kleine Menschenmenge bemerkt und hatte sich einfach dazwischen gestellt. Auch wenn Schlittenrennen nicht ihr Ding waren, so war es doch ganz interessant dabei zuzusehen, sonst gab's hier ja eh nichts.

Doch Kaskae war das hier gar nicht recht, ganz und gar nicht! Sie kannte diesen Albtraum, sie kannte jedes dreckige, schmerzvolle Geheimnis der Hundeschlitten. Nein, sie hatte diesen Horror oft genug mitmachen müssen, sie wollte sich das nicht schon wieder antun! Sie wollte hier weg! Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte gehen! Ängstlich legte sie die Ohren an und klemmte den Schwanz ein, doch Jane schien das alles gar nicht zu bemerken, sie hatte nur Augen für die Musher, die ihre Hunde fertig machten.

„Lass uns gehen…", wimmerte Kaskae leise und presste sich ängstlich an Janes Beine, doch die tätschelte ihr nur den Kopf. „Jane, bitte…", wimmerte Kaskae und winselte nun merklich lauter.

„Hä? Mädchen, was ist denn?", fragte Jane und bückte sich zu der Hündin herunter. Doch es schien, je eher sich die Musher für das Training fertig machten, und je eher sie für den Start bereit waren, umso größer wurde Kaskaes Panik. Inzwischen riss sie wie wild an der Leine, schien fast schon hysterisch zu werden.

Auch Steele, der an einem der Schlitten stand, erkannte die Hündin von grade eben wieder und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sah, mit welcher Hartnäckigkeit sie an der Leine zerrte. Egal welches Problem sie hatte, sie sollte ihn besser nicht ablenken.

Und dann, als einer der umherstehenden Männer das Startsignal gab, da war alles mit Kaskae vorbei! Jaulend riss sie sich so plötzlich los, dass Jane sie nicht mehr halten konnte. Alles was sie jetzt noch sah, war eine in Todesangst rennende Malamutehündin.

„_Nein, nein, bitte nicht!", schrie die junge Hündin, als sie die Peitsche über den Rücken brettern spürte. Sie konnte nicht schneller! Die Zunge hing ihr aus dem Maul, sie hechelte wie wild, ihr Puls raste, sie glaubte jeden Moment zu hyperventilieren und umzukippen. Zudem war der Schlitten einfach zu schwer für sie und es ging bergauf. Ihre Pfoten waren von den Eissplittern inzwischen so aufgerissen, dass sie bluteten und eine rote Spur im Schnee hinterließen. Ihr tat jeder Muskel ihres Körpers weh, die Beine schmerzen unbeschreiblich und das alte Geschirr schnitt ihr so in die Haut ein, dass sie glaubte, ihr würde es gleich die Haut verätzen._

_Ihr Körper wollte nicht mehr, sie konnte verdammt noch mal nicht mehr! Sie war völlig fertig, sie war am Ende! Sie wollte nur noch umkippen und endlich von diesen unbeschreiblichen Qualen erlöst werden. Doch dann spürte sie den nächsten Peitschenhieb, der ihr auf der Haut brannte. _

_Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und schrie! Sie schrie nach irgendwas… Irgendwem. Doch nie kam jemand. Nie kam jemand, der sie retten würde- Nie._

_Das hier war die Hölle auf Erden für einen Hund! Man konnte es kaum in Worte fassen, zu welcher rohen Gewalt diese Menschen imstande waren… Kaskae wusste nicht mal wo sie anfangen sollte, es gab zu viel. Doch sie wollte jetzt auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, sie musste erst diesen Berg schaffen._

_Und tatsächlich- Irgendwie schleppte sie sich mit letzter Kraft den Hügel hoch und ließ sich erleichtert zur Seite rollen, als sie sah, wie der Mann vom Schlitten abstieg und auf sie zukam.  
Harsch und alles andere als vorsichtig, nahm er Kaskae das Geschirr ab und schubste sie in ihren Zwinger. Sie bekam ihre magere, trockene Futterration, die hauptsächlich nur aus Robbenfett und ein paar Arterien bestand, unter dem Zwingergitter durchgeschoben und wurde dann wieder allein gelassen. Sie sah dem Mann mit einem mordlustigen Blick hinterher, wie er zu den vorderen Zwingern ging. Die vorderen Zwinger… Ja. Irgendwann würde sie da auch endlich landen- Dann kam sie hier weg. Sie leckte sich das Blut von den Pfoten und würgte sich das Futter rein._

_Diese Männer würden ihr nie ihren Stolz, ihre Würde oder ihren Willen zu überleben nehmen. Sie sollten es nur versuchen… Doch Kaskae würde nicht aufgeben, nie! Es war ihr egal, wie oft sie geschlagen werden würde! Die Männer einfach umbringen ging leider nicht, wenn sie das auch nur versuchen würde, würden die sie abknallen. Also musste sie sich fügen- Das war der schnellste Weg aus dieser Hundehölle_

Hügel hoch uH

Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! Was wollten die von ihr? Die sollten sie in Ruhe lassen! Warum wollten die ihr wieder weh tun, was hatte sie denn jemals getan? Die sollten ihr vom Pelz bleiben! Jeder von denen! Keine Schlitten mehr, keine Geschirre, keine Rennen mehr, nie mehr! Sie wollte diesen Albtraum nicht schon wieder von vorne durchmachen!

„Kaskae! Komm zurück!", schrie Jane von weitem und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Doch sie hatte natürlich keine Chance.

Schwer atmend kam Kaskae schließlich doch zum stehen, als sie merkte dass… dass ihr niemand was tat. Sie war sicher! Niemand schlug auf sie ein… Alles war gut… Alles gut.

Ganz langsam atmetet sie tief ein und aus und wollte sich schon auf den Rückweg machen, als sie plötzlich ausrutschte. Was zum…? Oh nein! Nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

Kaskae sah sich mit immer noch rasendem Herzen um. Sie saß mitten im Hafenbecken von Nome. Das Eis war nicht mehr sehr dick, ein Fehltritt und sie würde als Eisklotz ans Ufer gebracht werden müssen. Toll. Und jetzt?

Wimmernd sah sie sich nach Jane um, die am Ufer stand und scheinbar versuchte, sie mit einem Leckerchen an Land zu locken.

Doch Kaskae traute sich nicht… Sie würde ausrutschen und ins Eis einbrechen!

„Na komm Mädchen, bei Fuß!", rief Jane ein paar Mal und sah sich hilflos um. Okay, so klappte das anscheinend nicht… Was dann? Auf das Eis gehen würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht! Sie war ja nicht blöd! Aber es musste doch irgendeine andere Möglichkeit geben!  
Ratlos ließ Jane den Blick über das Hafenbecken schweifen, doch dann erkannte sie einen alten Steg, der weiter hinaus führte.

Hm… Vielleicht, wenn sie sich lang genug machte, vielleicht würde sie dann Kaskaes Leine zu fassen bekommen… Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.

„Hey Süße, alles wird gut, ich bin gleich da…", murmelte sie eher sich selbst als der Hündin zu. Als sie am Ende des Steges ankam, legte sie sich auf den Bauch und versuchte sich so lang wie nur möglich zu machen, ohne dabei auf das Eis zu fallen.  
Gequält stöhnte sie auf und streckte den Arm nach der Leine aus. „Kaskae, komm her, komm!", flehte sie. Die Hündin war nun nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Oh Bitte! Als hätte sie nichts anderes zu tun! Sie wollte nur einkaufen, und jetzt lag sie auf einem Steg, fror bis auf die Knochen und versuchte ihren anscheinend hochintelligenten Hund vom Eis runter zu bekommen. Warum sie?

„Kaskae! Komm jetzt!", motzte sie sie an und strick sich eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht- Okay, das reichte! Wenn sie nicht zu Jane wollte, dann kam Jane eben zu ihr! „Okay Fräulein, das gibt ärger!"

Ganz langsam kletterte Jane die kleine Leiter am Steg runter und tastete mit dem Bein vorsichtig das Eis ab. Okay, anscheinend konnte sie hier noch stehen.

„Kaskae, komm jetzt, komm!", forderte sie sie auf, doch die Malamutehündin sah ihr Frauchen nur mit großen, unwissenden, unschuldigen, braunen Knopfaugen an. Obwohl Jane eigentlich nur zu gern so getan hätte, als würde der Hundeblick ihr nichts anhaben, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders… Sie gab nach.

Wortlos lief sie ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf Kaskae zu und ergriff die Leine.

Und plötzlich, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, sprang Kaskae auf und lief mit wedelndem Schwanz hinter Jane her, die mit leicht zittrigen Knien das Eis abtastete, um mögliches Einstürzen zu verhindern. Sie konnte nicht mehr den Steg hoch, Kaskae war zu schwer um sie da hoch zu bekommen.

Und nun, als sie ENDLICH das Ufer erreichte, zitterte sie regelrecht. Ihre Knie waren so wackelig, sie musste sich erst mal in den Schnee setzen und tief durchatmen- Was für ein Tag! Und es war nicht mal drei Uhr!

Kaskae, sah nur unschuldig zu Jane und schmiegte den Kopf an ihrem Gesicht.

„Mann, Mann, Mann! Ey, was war denn grade los mit dir? Friert die Kälte dir langsam aber sicher das Resthirn zu? Was war das vorhin, verdammt! Dir hat niemand was getan!", begann Jane zu schimpfen und rappelte sich nun doch auf. Sie nahm die Einkaufstüte, die zusammengefallen im Schnee stand und riss so ruckartig an Kaskaes Leine, dass dieser für einen kurzen Augenblick die Luft wegblieb.

Toll, jetzt war Jane wütend! Und das nur wegen ihr. Kaskae hasste es wenn Jane wütend war! Sie war dann ganz leicht reizbar, zupfte sich ständig an den Haaren rum und ignorierte Kaskae gnadenlos.

„Komm jetzt.", murrte Jane als sie wieder auf der, von dem gröbsten Schnee befreiten, Straße waren, die nach Hause führte.

„Tut mir ja leid…", meinte Kaskae kleinlaut. Aber Jane verstand einfach all das nicht… Sie wusste auch gar nicht, was Kaskae schon alles durchgemacht hatte. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, woher diese panische Angst vor Schlittenrennen kam- Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

Was Kaskae nicht bemerkte, waren zwei eisblaue Augen, die ihr mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Abschätzung hinterher sahen- Ja, so unterschiedlich konnten die Gefühle für jemanden sein.

Am Abend, als die Dämmerung schon lange eingesetzt hatte und der Vollmond hell und prall am Himmel hing, Saß Kaskae wie jeden Abend in ihrer Hundehütte und hatte sich müde gegen die Hauswand gepresst: Ihre Hundehütte war so gebaut, dass eine der Wände direkt die Hauswand war, es gab also keinen Zwischenraum zwischen Haus und Hundehütte, sie grenzten genau aneinander.

Die Hauswand war immer viel wärmer als die anderen Wände, da genau an dieser Stelle der Kamin stand.

Eigentlich war Kaskae schon fast am Einschlafen, als sie von draußen plötzlich ein langgezogenes Heulen hörte.  
Sofort sprang sie auf und spitzte angestrengt die Ohren, in der Hoffnung noch mehr zu hören. Früher hatte sie das nachts ein paar Mal mit den Nachbarshunden gemacht. Und irgendwie überkam sie nun die unbändige Lust es wieder zu tun!

Also gut… Wer war denn überhaupt da? Sie spitzte die Ohren und erkannte auf jeden Fall schon mal Sylvie… Dieses raue Bellen konnte nur sie sein. Und sie erkannte auch ein etwas piepsigeres Jaulen, dass war auf jeden Fall Dixie.

Nun folgten einige Hunde, die Kaskae vielleicht mal gesehen, aber noch nie gehört hatte. Nun war sie an der Reihe. Ein sehr langes, lautes und fast schon kratziges Jaulen entfuhr ihr und sie spitzte nun die Ohren, um eine Antwort zu erhalten.  
Dixie und Sylvie erklangen daraufhin in lautem, fast schon hysterischem Bellen, das durch die Entfernung zum Ort jedoch merklich Gedämpft bei Kaskae ankam.

Dann jedoch ertönte ein weiteres Jaulen. Es war sehr tief, lang und nicht so stockend wie das der anderen Hunde. Kaskae horchte genauer hin. Okay, dieses Jaulen was ihr wieder neu.

Sie gab ein langgezogenes Heulen zur Antwort, gespannt ob der neue sich wieder melden würde. Doch ehe sie sich versah, hörte sie plötzlich ein genervtes Seufzen hinter sich- Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

Jane stand in ihrem Nachthemd da, hatte den Hausschlüssel in der Hand und bibberte ein wenig.

„Mädchen, bitte… nicht jetzt. Morgen ist Schule.", nuschelte sie gequält und nahm Kaskae am Halsband. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie ins Haus und stahlen sich unbemerkt in den ersten Stock- Was gar nicht so einfach war, da die Stufen schrecklich quietschten.

„Und jetzt möchte ich ruhe, okay?", befahl Jane und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett.

Kaskae sah sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster, durch das der Vollmond strahlte, doch manchmal war es besser sich zu fügen.

Mann war das öde.  
Obwohl Kaskae eigentlich schlafen sollte, konnte sie nicht. Doch wenn sie jetzt jaulen würde, dann würde es ärger, für sie als auch für Jane geben, denn eigentlich durfte sie nachts gar nicht ins Haus.

Gelangweilt starrte Kaskae auf ihre Zehen, doch dann hatte sie eine geniale Idee- zumindest ihres Erachtens nach.

Jane schlief inzwischen tief und fest und so konnte Kaskae unbemerkt auf ihr Bett springen.

Betten waren was tolles! Eigentlich fand Kaskae es verdammt unfair: Die Menschen bekamen tolle Betten, doch sie bekam nur eine öde Decke, wenn sie Glück hatte auch ein großes Kissen- Aber mehr war da nicht dabei. Sie fand's unfair.

„Na dann gute Nacht Frauchen…", gähnte Kaskae und kuschelte sich ins Fußende des Bettes.


	4. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Kapitel 3

Aller Anfang ist schwer…

Als Jane sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett kämpfte, fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass Kaskae am Bettende lag. Doch als sie schließlich genauer hinsah erkannte sie den großen Hund zwischen einer Decke und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wenn ihre Eltern mitbekommen würden, dass Jane den Hund über Nacht ins Haus genommen hatte… Das gab Ärger.

„Hey. Hey, Kaskae, steh auf du oller Fußabtreter.", sagte sie und zog die Decke von der Hündin herunter. Augenblicklich schoss Kaskae hoch und sah sich erschrocken um, ehe ihr die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder einfielen. Sofort sprang sie vom Bett und bellte freudig auf, als Jane begann ihr Bett zu machen.

„Leise!", zischte Jane jedoch und hielt sofort Kaskaes Maul zu. Dann war es ganz still. Jane lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Sie flehte, dass weder Miss Morris noch ihre Eltern von dem Bellen wach geworden sind. Das wäre der totale Albtraum.

Doch es tat sich nichts.

Jane atmete erleichtert aus und ließ schließlich langsam Kaskaes Maul los.

„Okay Mädchen, komm jetzt.", sagte sie leise und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür in den Flur. Als sie mit Kaskae die Treppe herunter schlich, glaubte sie jedoch jeden Moment aufzufliegen. Die Stufen knarzten bei jedem Schritt. Hm, seltsam, Tagsüber schien dieses Knarzen irgendwie leiser zu sein.

„Gut, da ist die Tür, und jetzt raus mit dir.", flüsterte Jane, als sie den Schlüssel zur Eingangstür umdrehte und Kaskae raus schickte.

„Guten Morgen Janny."

Jane wirbelte erschrocken umher, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, und sah Miss Morris hinter sich stehen. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel und sah mit einem äußerst strafenden Blick zu Jane herab.

„Ich… ich wollte ihr nur guten Morgen sagen. Ich hab sie bellen hören und dachte, etwas stimme nicht.", versuchte Jane sich zu erklären. Warum sonst stand sie mit Kaskae früh am Morgen zwischen Tür und Angel?

Miss Morris schien einen Augenblick noch darüber nachzudenken, ob sie Janes Geschichte glauben sollte, doch dann zuckte sie nur die Schultern und sagte Jane, sie solle die Türe wegen der Kälte zu machen.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und schloss schnell die Tür. Sie konnte wirklich keinen Ärger am ersten Schultag gebrauchen.

„Und denk daran, einen guten ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Und hier ist noch Futter für den Hund, ich hab's auf dem Herd aufgetaut.", sagte Janes Mutter und gab ihr eine Schüssel voller Robbenfett und einigen Schlachtabfällen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich bemühen. Seid ihr heute Nachmittag eigentlich zu Hause oder wieder arbeiten?", fragte Jane wie beiläufig und nahm die Schüssel an sich.

„Kommt darauf an… Wenn wir einige schöne Eisbärexemplare finden, werden wir wahrscheinlich wieder bis zur Dämmerung bleiben."

Jane seufzte und stellte die Futterschüssel auf dem Boden ab, woraufhin Kaskae angelaufen kam und ihr Frühstück in sich schlang. „Wieso müsst ihr denn immer so lange weg sein?"

„Jane, dein Vater und ich sind Biologen. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich als Frau damals überhaupt einen Studiumsplatz bekam! Und dass die Universität uns dieses Forschungsprojekt angeboten hat, finde ich ist eine wunderbare Sache!"

„Ja… Für euch."

„Nun tu nicht so, ja? Wir haben das schon ausdiskutiert und dir wird das hier alles auch noch gefallen, ganz sicher. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du vielleicht ein paar Freundinnen gefunden hast, aber das wird schon."

Enttäuscht sah Jane auf, nickte gehorsam und streichelte im Vorbeigehen noch schnell über Kaskaes Rücken, ehe ihre Mutter ihr noch etwas hinterher rief: „Ach, ahm Jane: Tu uns und dir selber den Gefallen und sag in der Schule nicht jedem, wer genau deine Eltern sind. Sag einfach dein Vater ist Forscher oder so… Ist ja nicht gelogen."

Jane seufzte und nickte.

„Ich weiß… Kommt in Gegenden wie diesen nicht so gut, wenn ich sage, dass meine Eltern Atheisten sind, die in Charles Darwin Theorien glauben und sich Jahrelang mit der Evolutionstheorie beschäftigten, was?"

Janes Mutter nickte und sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, der so viel sagte wie ‚Du hast es erfasst'

„Okay, also dann, tschüss!", rief Jane, womit sie jedoch Kaskaes Interesse erweckte.

Die Hündin bellte ihr verwundert nach und sah ratlos über den Zaun, dann wandte sie sich an Janes Mutter und sah ihr völlig verwirrt in die Augen.

„Na Kask'? Jane muss jetzt wieder in die Schule, ja? Du weißt schon, sie muss lernen, damit sie eines Tages Chance in dieser von Männer dominierten Welt hat."

Kaskae legte nur verwundert den Kopf schief. Sie verstand ja das meiste, eigentlich fast alles, was die Menschen sprachen, aber manchmal, da kamen sie mit solchen Dingen wie Politik, Wissenschaft oder sehr speziellen Themen an, die die Hündin einfach nicht verstand! Bei diesen Gesprächen fielen so viele Fremdworte, dass Kaskae nur verwundert zwischen den Menschen umher sah und es meistens aufgab. Ja, Menschen sind seltsam, das ist eine Tatsache.

Aber dass Jane plötzlich wieder zur Schule geht… Das ging ja gar nicht! Kaskae hatte sich grade erst daran gewöhnt, ihr Frauchen ständig für sich zu haben. Eigentlich war es empörend, dass Jane zur Schule gehen musste.

Aber gut, dann würde sie sich eben ihrem neuen Lieblingshobby widmen: Schnee spielen!

Denn eines hatte Kaskae wirklich zu wertschätzen gelernt: Schnee!

Sie hatte Schnee ja schon immer geliebt, aber in diesen Ausmaßen war er auch ihr neu. Sie liebte es sich in diesem Zeug zu wälzen, darin zu graben oder einfach nur willkürlich darin herumzuschlagen. Es sah immer so toll aus, wenn der Schnee dann zu allen Seiten hochflog und sich in ihrem Fell verfing. Jane sagte mal: Um einem Menschen eine Freude zu bereiten braucht man Geld und Zeit, doch bei einem Hund genügt schon ein alter Stock um ihn zum glücklichsten Wesen auf Erden zu machen.

Und so ging das dann auch eine ganze Weile… Kaskae beschäftigte sich einzig und allein mit dem Schnee, tobte durch über das Grundstück und legte sich nach einer Weile zurück in ihre Hundehütte.

Sie hechelte stark und sie verlor langsam das Gefühl in ihren Pfoten, sie waren einfach zu kalt.

Doch inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen und ließ die weiße Schneelandschaft fast schon grell erscheinen.

Als nach einiger Zeit wieder Gefühl in Kaskaes Pfoten kam, stand sie schließlich auf und legte sich genießerisch in die Morgensonne. Sie mochte die Sonne eigentlich, doch Hitze machte ihr zu schaffen. Gut, wirkliche Hitze hatte sie noch nie erlebt, aber ihr war schon oft zu warm geworden.

„Hey, Mädchen, was liegst du denn hier mitten im Weg rum?", ertönte jedoch eine Stimme und riss Kaskae aus ihrem morgendlichen Sonnenbad. Janes Vater. „Na komm Kaskae, leg dich wo anders hin.", meinte er und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Die Hündin stand schwerfällig auf und trottete an den Zaun, damit sie nicht mehr im Weg rumlag.

Im Halbschlaf bekam sie jedoch noch mit wie Janes Eltern mit dem Auto davon fuhren. Eigentlich waren Kaskae diese Autos etwas unheimlich, doch in letzter Zeit wurden sie immer populärer. Immer mehr Leute leisteten sich eins und sie wurden immer schneller… Zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Okay, sie stanken ganz fürchterlich, aber dennoch schienen die Menschen diese Blechkisten wie Heiligtümer zu behandeln! Das Auto hatte sogar sein eigenes Haus! Okay, Kaskae hatte auch ihre Hundehütte, aber irgendwie war das nicht das gleiche… Ihre Hundehütte war… Naja, schon recht groß, aber das Auto hatte viel mehr Platz! Irgendwie fand Kaskae das unfair, aber wenn die Menschen wirklich so seltsam waren... Sollten sie doch.

Kaskae hörte ein paar Schneegänse über ihr hinwegfliegen, doch unter das Gegacker der Gänse mischte sich noch was anderes… Ein Rufen oder so.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich suchend um, doch nur Augenblicke später spürte sie, wie irgendwas gegen den Zaun rannte und sich wild fluchend den Kopf rieb.

„Dixie, Sylvie, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie und stand schmunzelnd auf.

„Hi Kaskae! Hey, wir kamen grade zuuufällig vorbei…", erwiderte Dixie.

Kaskae zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr seid absichtlich hier, stimmt's?"

Dixie kicherte verlegen. „Also… Nunja, das liegt im Sinne des Betrachters, weißt du?"  
Kaskae setzte ein Sarkastisches Grinsen auf und lief an den Zaun. „Was wollt ihr denn?"  
„Also eigentlich wollten wir dich zuuufälliger weise fragen, ob du vielleicht mit uns in den Ort gehen würdest…", fragte Sylvie nun.

„Was? Warum denn?" Kaskae sah völlig verdattert drein. Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne im Ort war oder so, aber kam das nicht ein bisschen… Plötzlich? Sie war ein paar Tage in Nome und schon sollte sie mal, dir nichts, mir nichts, wie selbstverständlich, nach Nome spazieren?  
„Nunja… Du könntest ja mal unsere Freunde kennenlernen… Schließlich kennst du ja niemanden außer uns, oder?"

„Äh schon… Aber, aber, wie stellt ihr euch das um Himmels Willen vor?", fragte Kaskae weiter und deutete auf den hohen Zaun, der sich um das Grundstück erstreckte. Sie hatte eigentlich keine große Lust ihr Sonnenbad aufzugeben, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie Dixi und Sylvie nicht enttäuschen oder so.

„Dann hau doch ab… Wie schleichst du dich sonst immer von zu Hause weg?", fragte Dixie.

„Äh… Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ich hau nicht von zu Hause ab. Ich hab das noch nie getan und ich will auch keinen Ärger bekommen.", erklärte Kaskae bestimmt.

„Aber deine Besitzer sind doch alle weg, oder?"  
„Ja, schon… Aber die Haushälterin ist noch da, sie wird das bestimmt bemerken.", versuchte Kaskae sich wieder rauszureden.

„Ach so ein Unsinn! Der alten Dame wird schon nicht auffallen dass du mal für ein paar Stunden weg bist! Es ist nicht mal Mittag, wem sollte da irgendwas auffallen?", ermunterte Dixie sie weiter.  
Kaskae wusste, dass sie nicht einfach gehen durfte, doch der unbändige Reiz des Verbotenen war doch gewaltig! Und sie war, zugegeben, doch neugierig… Also gut, sie könnte es ja mal versuchen…

„Meinetwegen… Aber erst wenn ihr mir sagt, wie ich hier raus komme." Sie klang zögerlich, doch das Gesagte konnte sie auch nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

„Ha, klasse! Sylvie, zeig uns was du so tolles kannst!"

Sylvie grinste selbstgefällig, lief zum Zauntor, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und drückte die Klinke mit den Vorderbeinen herunter.

„Hab ich mir selbst beigebracht, kein Grund mir zu danken!", meinte sie mit einer verbeugenden Geste und schob das Tor mit der Schnauze auf.

Etwas unsicher machte Kaskae ihre ersten Schritte raus. Ihr stellte sich zugegebenermaßen das Fell auf und sie fröstelte kurz. Sie wusste ganz genau dass sie etwas Strengverbotenes tat und sie tat es nicht gern, doch der Reiz gegen all diese Regeln zu verstoßen war gewaltig. Auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz wohl dabei fühlte…

„Okay, aber wir beeilen uns, ja?", hakte Kaskae nach und schob das Tor schnell wieder zu.

„Jaja, und nun komm!", ermunterte Dixie sie.

Die drei Hündinnen trabten mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Nome, immer die Straße entlang, bis Kaskae plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Aber sagt mal, ist das nicht gefährlich, wenn wir einfach herrenlos durch die Straßen laufen? Ich meine man könnte uns erschießen oder so."  
Sylvie verdrehte genervt die Augen und lachte dann spöttisch. „Oh bitte, hier laufen doch dauernd irgendwelche Hunde durch die Gegend und glaub mir: Die haben ALLE einen Besitzer. Und ich glaube kaum, dass man drei Rassehunde wie uns einfach abknallen würde… Zudem tragen wir alle Halsbänder, also kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Ja, und was für ein hübsches du trägst!", bemerkte nun Dixie.

„Ach das… Danke, schön dass es dir gefällt, deins ist auch…" Sie stockte und senkte den Kopf. „Sag mal… Ist das ein Spiegel auf der Rückseite der Hundemarke?"

Dixi grinste verlegen und legte die Pfote eilig auf den Anhänger. „Ach das… Äh, war eine dumme Idee, ich weiß…"

„Ähhh…" Kaksae wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Sylvie. „Ich frag gar nicht erst nach…"

„Solltest du auch nicht… Ist eine laaange, komplizierte und nervenraubende Geschichte. Das dunkelste Kapitel in unserem Leben. Bäh, reden wir gar nicht darüber."

„Okay, ich frag nicht nach.", meinte Kaskae mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Doch plötzlich quiekte Dixie auf und sprang freudestrahlend auf eine Huskyhündin zu. „Jenna! Hier ist sie, ich sagte doch wir bringen sie mit, also die Hündin von der wir dir erzählt haben, schau, da!"

Die rotbraune Huskyhündin mit dem orangenen Halstuch hob den Kopf und lächelte Kaskae freundlich entgegen, als sie sie sah.

Kaskae gab nur ein höfliches, kurzes nicken von sich und sah dann zu Sylvie. „Und das ist also eure Freundin?"

„Ja, aber nicht nur, es gibt noch viele, viele andere…", erklärte Sylvie.

Nun kam Jenna näher und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Jenna. Du musst dann wohl Keska sein, oder?"  
„Ähm… Nicht ganz… Kaskae. Aber freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Jenna."

„Ebenfalls. Dixie erzählte, deine Besitzer seien Forscher, stimmt das?"

„Ach hat sie das?" Kaskae sah grinsend zu Dixie, die sich ein wenig verlegen zwischen Sylvies Beinen stand und unschuldig dreinblickte. „Naja, sie hat ja nicht gelogen… Aber ich gehöre mehr der Tochter meiner Besitzer, sie verbringt eigentlich alle Zeit mit mir."

„Oh, sie ist jetzt wahrscheinlich im Internat, nicht?", fragte Jenna.

„Nein, nein! Sie geht hier auf die Schule… Naja, sie muss aber schon sehr früh aus dem Haus und kommt erst spät wieder."  
„Aber das ist bestimmt spannend, Forscher als Besitzer zu haben, oder? Ich meine du kannst sie überall hin begleiten und machst bei einer Menge aufregender Dinge mit, nicht?"  
Kaskae lachte amüsiert über Jennas Vermutungen. „Oh nein, normalerweise würde jetzt eine ältere Dame auf mich aufpassen. Miss Morris, die Haushälterin… Gute Frau. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen: Ich war noch nie bei irgendeiner dieser Forschungsarbeiten mit."

„Oh… Das wusste ich nicht, entschuldige…"

Jenna lächelte verlegen, dann trat sie jedoch zur Seite. „Und ansonsten? Haben deine Herrchen vor, dich bei unserem Schlittenhundeteam einzutragen?"

Augenblicklich stellte Kaskae mit einem gewissen Entsetzen die Ohren auf und blickte einen Moment lang fassungslos drein, doch dann fasste sie sich sofort wieder und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, das würden die nicht tun. Und mir ist das auch recht so! Ich habe nämlich keine Lust irgendjemanden hinter mir herzuziehen. Ich bin ein Hund, kein Pferd."  
„Oh… Okay." Irgendwie gefiel es Jenna nicht, wie Kaskae über Schlittenhunde zu denken schien, doch sie wollte keine voreiligen Entschlüsse ziehen.

„Hey ihr beiden, kommt! Kaskae, gleich lernst du die anderen kennen.", rief Dixie enthusiastisch und lief in eine dunkle Nebengasse Nomes.

„Äh… Sind wir hier wirklich richtig?", hakte Kaskae nach und sah angewidert zu dem Gerümpel und den Abfälle, die hier in den Gassen und hinter den Häusern lagerten. Aber was sollte denn diese dumme Frage grade eben bitte? NATÜRLICH wussten die anderen wo sie hinliefen, sie lebten schließlich schon ihr ganzes Leben hier! Oh je, Kaskae kam sich grade einfach nur dämlich vor.

„Ganz bestimmt… Weißt du, es gibt hier einen Boilerraum, da treffen wir, also auch die meisten anderen Hunde, uns immer. Es ist toll dort, es gibt Decken, viel Platz und es ist kuschlig warm.", erklärte Sylvie und hielt vor einer Tür. „Da sind wir. Oh, und mach dich auf die Höhle des Löwens bereit, wenn du läufig bist, ist das da drin, als Hündin, eine echte Herausforderung."

_Danke, zu viele Details._

Sylvie öffnete die Tür und das erste was Kaskae entgegen kam, war ein Schwall neuer Gerüche. Einige Hunde saßen in dem Boilerraum, manche nur für sich, manche scharrten sich dicht nebeneinander.

Doch als Jenna, Sylvie, Dixie und Kaskae in der Türschwelle standen, zogen sie sofort alle Blicke auf sich; Zum einen weil sie doch ganz hübsche Hündinnen waren, zum anderen, weil sie eine Neue dabei hatten.

Kaskae spürte ganz genau all die Blicke im Nacken, sie spürte die plötzliche Aufregung der anderen Hunde und eigentlich war ihr das nicht allzu recht. Sie mochte es selbstverständlich, wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, doch nicht auf diese Weise. Sie mochte es, wenn sie unter Freunden und Leuten die sie schon kannte, Aufmerksamkeit bekam, aber zwischen völlig Fremden… Nein, nicht dann.

„Wunder dich nicht, Abends sitzen hier viel mehr Hunde.", meinte Dixie und betrat, dicht gefolgt von den anderen, den warmen, fast schon stickigen Raum.

Kaskae sah sich neugierig um und setzte sich schließlich neben Sylvie, die Hündinnen schienen hier wohl schon einen Art Stammplatz zu haben.

„Okay ihr beiden: Ihr wolltet mir die anderen Vorstellen, könntet ihr das jetzt auch tun?"

„Ach haben sie das?", fragte Jenna nun.

„Ja… Die beiden haben mich sogar dazu gebracht von zu Hause abzuhauen… Eigentlich ist das bei meinen Herrchen eine Todsünde."

„Oh… Ich glaube du kennst Dixie und Sylvie noch nicht gut genug. Die beiden können manchmal sehr hinterlistig sein, ist es nicht so?"

„Was? Wiiiir doch nicht!", meinte Sylvie mit einem ironischen Unterton und räkelte sich genüsslich auf dem Rücken umher.

„Naja, aber wir wollen doch mal nicht so sein.", sagte Dixi nun. „Also uns kennst du ja schon. Naja, momentan sind nicht viele Hunde hier… Also der alte Bernhardiner ist Doc, die Bulldogge mit den seltsamen Zuckungen ist Morse und die drei Typen da hinten sind Nikki, Kaltag und Star… In der Reihenfolge."

Jenna kicherte. „Ja, die drei sind die härte… Star kann einem wirklich leidtun, er ist immer der, der bei seinen unpassenden Kommentaren eins über die Mütze bekommt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er nicht der allerhellste ist."  
„Ach, wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", meinte Sylvie nun. „Schaut mal wer da kommt."  
Jenna seufzte. „Und schon kommt das Trio angelaufen. Kaskae, mach dich auf eine Menge Fragen bereit." Jenna erhob sich und schüttelte kurz das Fell auf, ehe sie zum Ausgang lief. „Ich treff mich gleich mit Balto, also dann Mädels, man sieht sich!"

„Eins muss man ihr lassen, sie weiß wie man sich rechtzeitig aus nervigen Situationen befreit…", meinte Sylvie leise, ehe Kaltag, Nikki und Star zu ihnen kamen.

Kaskae musterte die drei Hunde eindringlich. Nikki war dunkelbraun, ziemlich groß und bullig, er sah aus wie die meisten Hunde, dir Kaskae bisher kennengelernt hatte. Kaltag war etwas schlanker gebaut, hatte ein beiges Fell und einen braunen Fleck um sein linkes Auge. Und Star war etwas… ähm… Besonderes. Kaskae hätte ihn als zerrupfte Flohschleuder bezeichnet, zumindest sah er so aus. Sein Fell war ziemlich struppig und ungepflegt, die Ohren angebissen, wahrscheinlich von Kämpfen mit anderen Hunden und Star an sich war ziemlich klein und dünn.

„Hey Dixie, wer ist das denn?" Kaltag war der erste, der etwas sagte.

„Hey Jungs. Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an die Hündin, von der ich euch erzählt hab, die neu in den Ort gekommen ist, oder?"

„Ja, ist sie das?", fragte Star.

„Erraten, das ist…"

„Kaskae.", stellte sie sich ungerührt vor. „Na schön das schon der halbe Ort über meine Existenz Bescheid weiß." Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte das Fell auf. „Dann müsst ihr Kaltag, Nikki und Star sein, was?"

„Ganz genau! Von wo kommst du eigentlich?", fragte Nikki.

„Ketchikan. Meine Herrchen sind aus beruflichen Gründen hier hergezogen."

„Wow, Ketchikan! Ist warm dort, nicht?"

„Äh… Also wärmer als hier, darauf könnt ihr aber wetten.", meinte Kaskae grinsend.

„Also ich steh ja voll auf Wärme, echt total, das beste was es überhaupt geben kann!", schwärmte Kaltag und nickte unterstreichend.

„Ich aber nicht.", meinte Kaskae ungerührt, doch in ihrer Stimme lag ein sarkastischer Unterton, so als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dass Kaltag eine solche Antwort geben würde.

Dixi gab ein Kichern von sich. Sie mochte schlagfertige Antworten und gewissermaßen hatte Kaltag sich so was verdient. Sie fand es wirklich erstaunlich, wie ruhig er plötzlich war. _Ja, geb's ihm Kaskae!_

Star lachte hysterisch, doch spürte im nächsten Moment einen Schlag auf den Kopf.  
„Junge, du lernst nie aus.", meinte Nikki mit einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen, als Kaltag Star schlug. „Hehe… Idiot."

Auch Kaskae konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Aber wie dem auch sei… Die Gegend hier ist verdammt cool– Besser als alles wo ich bis jetzt war."

„Das freut uns zu hören. Und ansonsten? Wer sind deine Herrchen?"

„Ich gehöre der Tochter von zwei Forschern. Sie bleiben für die nächsten fünf Jahre hier und wollen die Tundra untersuchen… Oder so…"  
„Aber sie ist doch gesund!", wand Star verwundert ein.

„Äh… Nein, nicht in dem Sinne… Sie machen Forschungsarbeiten, beobachten Tiere und lauter solches Zeug."

„Ahhhh… Achsooo. Klingt interessant, darfst du auch mit? Schlittenhund sein, oder so?"

Wow, war es nicht erstaunlich, wie oft Kaskae diese Frage schon gehört hatte? Im ernst, sie verwunderte das richtig! Sie war vielleicht ein Malamute, das konnte sie auch nicht verbergen, doch es schien fast schon so, als ob es eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre, dass in dieser Gegend jeder einzelne Hund ein Schlittenhund war. Vielleicht war es auch eine Selbstverständlichkeit für die Hunde hier, doch Kaskae erinnerte das nur an aufgerissene Pfoten, Peitschenhiebe, Schmerzen und unbegründete Bestrafungen. Kurz: An das schlimmste Jahr ihres kurzen Lebens.

„Nein, nein, sie zieht keine Schlitten.", meinte Dixie plötzlich.

„Echt?", fragte Nikki.

„Ja, warum?", hakte Kaltag nach.

„Ich bin nicht damit aufgewachsen, man brauchte mich für derartiges nie. Warum also sollte ich es jetzt noch lernen?"

„Schon, aber früher oder später wird man dich in einer Gegend wie dieser ganz bestimmt dafür brauchen.", erwiderte Kaltag verwundert.

„Oh nein, das glaube ich nicht!" Kaskae klang jedoch ein wenig energischer als sie es eigentlich wollte. „Meine Herrchen haben mich einzig und allein für ihre Tochter angeschafft."

„Heißt das du bist einer dieser Schoßhündchen?", kicherte Star.

„Haha, sehr lustig.", meinte Kaskae mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Naja, Leute, ich geh jetzt jedenfalls nach Hause. Es gibt bald Mittagessen.", sagte Nikki nun und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Warte, ich komm mit.", rief Kaltag ihm hinterher und stand auf. „Star kommst du auch?"

Star stand gehorsam auf und dackelte hinter seinen Kumpels hinterher.

„Also dann, bis bald Mädels!", verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Bye!", rief Dixie ihnen nach und räkelte sich dann auf Kaskaes Rücken umher. „Irgendwie riechst du nach Parfüm, weißt du das eigentlich?"  
„Immer noch? Weißt du, ich hab heute Nacht im Bett von Jane geschlafen, wahrscheinlich riech ich deswegen wie ein Schminktisch."

„Cool, du darfst das wenigstens!"

„Eigentlich nicht, sie hat mich nur ins Haus geholt, damit ich endlich ruhig bin. Ich hab gestern die halbe Nacht rumgejault. Und ins Bett durfte ich eigentlich auch nicht, das hab ich selber gemacht, als Jane schon geschlafen hat."  
„Uuuuh, du bist ja ungezogen.", meinte Sylvie spaßend.

„Wem sagst du das, ich bin immerhin auch wegen euch abge-" Kaskae stockte und eine plötzliche Panik machte sich in ihr breit. „Äh… Sag mal, wie spät ist es?"

„Hm... Also Nikkis innere Uhr ist sehr genau… Ich würde sagen wir haben jetzt etwa Mittag… Warum?"

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung sprang Kaskae auf und sah sich panisch um. „Oh Gott! Ich muss zurück nach Hause! Miss Morris wird merken dass ich nicht da bin, bald ist Essenszeit!", rief sie panisch aus, wobei Dixie jedoch von ihrem Rücken fiel.

„Hohhhw, sachte!", meinte Dixie und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Nix sachte, ich muss los! Also dann, man sieht sich ihr beiden!"  
Kaskae stieß die Tür auf und rannte augenblicklich mit einem Affenzahn los. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall riskieren dass Miss Morris ihre Abwesenheit auffiel, das würde sehr, sehr viel Ärger geben, das wusste sie. Hm, vielleicht wenn sie sich jetzt sehr beeilen würde und dann sofort hinter dem Haus verschwinden würde, vielleicht würde es dann gar nicht auffallen? Aber davor musste Kaskae noch das Gartentor aufbekommen, das wäre die zeitraubenste Aufgabe. Obwohl, vielleicht, wenn sie sich ganz besonders anstrengen würde, vielleicht würde sie dann über den Zaun kommen? Ach verdammt, das war doch alles…

Ein plötzlicher Aufprall riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken und sie fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr eine tiefe Stimme sie an.

Kaskae sah völlig verdattert zu einem schwarzweißen Malamuterüden, der sich grade aufrichtete und sich den Schnee aus dem Fell schüttelte.

„Äh… äh, tut mir Leid, ich… äh, ich hab grade wirklich keine Zeit.", stotterte sie und sah sich verwirrt um. Toll, das war das blöde an diesen kleinen Gassen: Wenn man herausstürmte, sah man nie, wer auf der Straße auf dich zukam.

Nun bemerkte auch Steele wer da vor ihm stand: Es war die Hündin von gestern, welche er vor der Bäckerei und am Hafen gesehen hatte.

„Ach, schon okay…", meinte er und nun sanfter und kam Kaskae näher. „Du musst die Neue sein, über die alle reden, was?"

„Wow, ich schein wohl schon 'ne Attraktion oder so zu sein…", meinte Kaskae unruhig. „Ich müsste jetzt aber wirklich nach Hause!", meinte sie und wurde schneller. Um Steele kümmerte sie sich nicht wirklich, sie hatte andere Sorgen!  
„Ach, ich glaube wir hatten noch gar nicht das Vergnügen uns Vorzustellen…"

„Kaskae, weiblich, drei Jahre alt, Malamute. Und ich muss jetzt WIRKLICH nach Hause.", meinte sie knapp ihre Schritte wurden schneller.

„So eilig kannst du's gar nicht haben…", wand Steele jedoch ein und holte wieder auf. „Ich bin übrigens Steele."

Kaskae gab ein genervtes Seufzen von sich und blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Steele beinahe in sie gelaufen wäre.  
„Junge, ich weiß nicht was du willst, aber ich sag's dir jetzt ganz direkt: Ich. Muss. Nach. Hause. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber es ist dringend! Wir können uns ja mal unterhalten wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe aber momentan steh ich ein biiiisschen unter Stress.", erklärte sie eindringlich und starrte Steele in die blauen Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fragte sie in diesem Moment, ob Steele eigentlich wegen seiner Augen diesen Namen hatte.

„Ich könnte dich gerne begleiten, momentan hab ich sowieso nichts anderes zu tun.", meinte er einladend und senkte den Kopf ein wenig.

Kaskae drehte sich nach Steele um und kam ihm genervt näher. „Hör zu: Du bist bestimmt ein ganz toller Hund, doch ich habe keine Zeit.", erklärte sie ein letztes Mal mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie drückte dabei jedoch die Schulter an Steeles und sah ihm Wimpernklimpernd entgegen, doch das sarkastische Grinsen war unverfehlbar. „Also dann, man sieht sich." Ha, ihre weiblichen Reize… Sie wusste, dass sie sie irgendwann doch mal gebrauchen könnte!

Ohne weitere Worte raste sie davon und ließ einen äußerst perplexen Steele zurück.

Steele hatte es früher immer auf Jenna abgesehen, doch diese Kaskae war besser als Jenna– Kaskae war… Wie sollte man das sagen? Vorlauter? Dreister? Ja, sie war unverfrorener als Jenna, vor allem dafür, dass sie Steele eben erst kennengelernt hatte.

Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses kecke Auftreten. Irgendwas hatte diese Hündin. Und von nahem betrachtet sah sie auch ziemlich reizvoll aus.

Fand er.

Naja, er und wahrscheinlich jeder andere Hund im Ort.


	5. Wie wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen

Kapitel 4

Wie sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen

Das Blut pumpte Kaskae durch den Kopf als sie endlich vor dem Haus ihrer Herrchen ankam. Hm, mal sehen… Der Zaun war etwa zweieinhalb Meter hoch, würde sie es da hoch schaffen? Okay, sie sollte es erst mal mit dem Tor versuchen.

Unsicher stellte die Hündin sich auf die Hinterbeine und versuchte die Klinke mit den Vorderpfoten herunterzudrücken, wobei sie jedoch scheiterte. Sie machte noch ein paar Anläufe, benutzte nun auch ihr Maul, doch diese verdammte Klinke schien wie verhext!

„Verdammt!", zischte sie und sah verzweifelt den Zaun hoch. Wenn sie sich einfach stellen würde? Einfach kurz aufbellen, Miss Morris mit einem unschuldigen, engelsgleichen Blick anschauen… Würde das nicht reichen?

Nein.

Definitiv nicht, Miss Morris war zu konsequent.

Okay, dann musste Kaskae eben über den Zaun kommen… Irgendwie… Aber wie, das war Maschendraht! Sie würde sich die Beine verdrehen!

Egal, lieber ein verdrehtes Bein als Ärger von der Haushälterin zu bekommen.

„Okay, dann mal los…" Kaskae atmete tief durch und holte Anlauf. Doch kurz vor dem Zaun zögerte sie und bekam schließlich doch weiche Knie. Sie konnte das nicht, der Zaun war zu hoch, verdammt!

Aber was sollte sie tun, ihr rannte die Zeit davon! Sie brauchte es einfach nicht zustande über diesen verdammten Zaun zu kommen, geschwiege denn durch das Tor, aber gab es denn keinen anderen Weg?

Verzweifelt tigerte Kaskae vor dem Tor herum, suchte fieberhaft nach einem anderen Weg hinein, sie buddelte sogar den Schnee weg, doch durch den schmalen Schlitz zwischen Boden und Gitter passte sie nicht durch.

„Oh Gott, ich bin geliefert, ich bin am Ende! Mein Leben ist vorbei… Die werden mich kochen und aus meinem Fell Handschuhe machen und wenn Jane fragt wo ich bin sagen sie, ich wäre abgehauen! Oh verdammt, mein Leben ist am Ende – Definitiv, total und absolut am Ende… Kaskae mach dich beriet zu sterben…"

„Mit wem redest du?"

Kaskae fuhr augenblicklich herum und starrte erschrocken zu Steele, der plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Wo… was, wie, wo kommst du denn her?", rief sie erschrocken und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Der Rüde hatte ihr gerade den wahrscheinlich größten Schreck ihres Lebens eingejagt.

„Sagtest du nicht du hättest es eilig?", fragte Steele vielsagend.

„Nah, hab ich auch! Die Haushälterin wird jeden Moment kommen um mir mein Futter zu geben und ich bin NICHT auf dem Grundstück!"

Steele zuckte die Schultern und sah unbeeindruckt zu ihr. „Und?"  
„UND? Sag mal, ich bin nicht so ein Hund wie ihr! Ich mach nicht jeden Tag irgendwelche Spaziergänge auf eigene Faust, ich hab genug Erziehung, dass ich zu Hause bleibe! Zudem würden meine Herrchen mir herumstreunen nie erlauben, dass dir das klar ist."

Steele konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen und kicherte. „Du bist ja so süß wenn du dich aufregst, lass dir das klar sein."

„Na danke auch! Helf' mir jetzt oder geh, ich will nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen."  
„Also gut, also gut, wie kann ich dir denn helfen?", fragte Steele nun und stellte sich neben sie.  
Kaskae sah ihn misstrauisch aus den Augenwinkeln an, dann meinte sie jedoch: „Ich muss da rüber kommen, aber wie?"  
„Warum versuchst du's nicht einfach durch die Tür?", schlug Steele mit einem überlegenen Grinsen vor.

Kaskae verdrehte jedoch nur genervt die Augen. „SO schlau war ich auch schon, da geht nichts, die Klinke steckt fest oder so."  
„Lass mich da mal ran Kleines." Steele lief selbstsicher auf das Tor zu und sah es sich erst mal prüfend an.

„Hey! Ich bin kein hilfloses Baby, lass dir das klar sein", fuhr Kaskae ihn an, doch der hatte im nächsten Moment bereits das Tor geöffnet „Ähhhh… Wie… wie hast… Es hat doch geklemmt, ich meine wie hast du…"

„Da ist ein Riegel den du zuerst zurückschieben musst. Als du gegangen bist und das Tor zugeknallt hast ist der Regel wohl zurückgeschoben worden."

„Oh… äh…" Völlig perplex starrte Kaskae zu Steele, der jedoch noch immer triumphal grinste und mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Tors zeigte.

„Hattest du es nicht eilig?"

„Oh, genau! Danke noch mal, du hast was gut bei mir!", rief Kaskae ihm im vorbeirennen hinterher.

„Glaub mir Kaskae… Das merk ich mir…" Über Steeles Gesicht huschte ein lüsternes Grinsen, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann verschwand er eilig, da sich die Tür öffnete, Miss Morris der Hündin ihr Futter hin stellte und, als sie Steele erblickte, auf das Tor zukam und dieses laut fluchend schloss.

„Diese verdammten Streuner, wenn einer von denen dich verletzt oder mit irgendeiner Krankheit infiziert, deine Besitzer würden ausrasten! Oder stell dir um Himmels Willen mal vor du würdest von denen trächtig werden… Um Himmels Willen, das wäre das schlimmste was passieren könnte" Miss Morris schloss das Tor und fuhr dann fort: „Aber du bist so eine gute Hündin, obwohl das Tor offen war bist du hier geblieben! Janny wird so stolz auf dich sein, dafür bekommst du eine besondere Belohnung."

Miss Morris tätschelte Kaskae den Kopf, verschwand im Haus und kam ein paar Augenblicke später mit einem Steak in der Hand zurück. Filetsteak! Okay, nicht viel, aber ein wenig.

„Hier, für dich."

Gierig schnappte Kaskae Miss Morris das Futter aus der Hand und begann es gierig in sich rein zu schlingen, doch im selben Moment bekam sie fast schon so was wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte sich ganz und gar nicht an diese Regel gehalten und das genaue Gegenteil getan und dennoch bekam sie ihre Belohnung. Ach, egal, solange sie eine Belohnung bekam war es ihr eigentlich mehr als egal.

Und so ein Filetsteak… Hm, das war doch mal was, nicht?

Als die Sonne sich dem Westen neigte und langsam unter ging, kroch Kaskae langsam ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase.

Jane!

Mit einem erfreuten Bellen sprang die Hündin auf und sprang aufgeregt am Zaun herum. Obwohl Jane noch nicht zu sehen war so hatte sie sie bereits gewittert.

„Kaskae, beruhig dich! Hey, meine Kleine, ganz ruhig, ich bin zurück!", begrüßte Jane sie schließlich. Sie öffnete mit einem breiten Grinsen das Tor und ging in die Knie, als Kaskae an ihr hochsprang.

„Jaaa, ich bin ja da, komm runter!"

Kaskae schleckte ihr wie wild über das Gesicht und rieb den Kopf energisch an ihrem Frauchen, bis diese wieder aufstand und ihr den Kopf tätschelte.

„Als ob sie dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen hätte" Miss Morris öffnete Jane die Tür „Sie hat sich heute übrigens sehr gut benommen! Das Tor stand offen und sie ist nicht abgehauen! Ach, und Jane, du solltest wirklich wegen den Streunern hier aufpassen."

Als Jane mit Kaskae das Haus betrat und ihren Mantel im Flur an den Ständer hing sah sie verwundert auf.

„Was für Streuner? In der Schule sagte man mir dass die Hunde eigentlich alle einen Besitzer haben und nur durch die Gegend streunen. Aber Sie haben schon Recht, das ist wirklich extrem wie viele Hunde hier einfach allein durch die Gegend laufen. Aber warum warnen sie mich vor denen? Die sind doch harmlos."

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich rede über den Hund" Miss Morris zeigte auf Kaskae, welche sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Teppich, vor den Kamin gelegt hatte und neugierig ihrem Gespräch lauschte „Du führst sie doch immer mit Leine aus, oder?"  
„Äh… Ja, meistens… Manchmal darf sie auch mal frei rumrennen, warum?", fragte Jane verwirrt und zog sich nun die Schuhe aus.

„Ach, es geht um die Rüden, ich hab heute einen großen vor dem Tor gesehen, als die Tür offen war. Und na ja… Du weißt genau was passieren würde wenn Kaskae Junge bekommen würde…"

„Ich weiß, mein Vater hat mir klar und deutlich gesagt dass er sie ertränken würde…" Jane war sichtlich genervt von diesem Thema und wollte sich so schnell wie möglich ins Wohnzimmer verkrümeln, doch Miss Morris schien da hartnäckiger zu sein.

„Janny, ich weiß dass du dieses Thema hasst, aber mach dir bitte die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Falls klar: Dass du Kaskae bekommen hast ist an sich bereits ein Wunder. Deine Eltern wollten dir eigentlich keinen Hund kaufen und wenn dann nur einen kleinen. Wenn sie Junge bekommen würde, dann wäre dass das schlimmste was dir, ihr und den Jungen passieren könnte."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ist ja gut, ich werd' auf sie beim Spazieren gehen aufpassen! Kann ich jetzt bitte was essen?"  
„Ja, sobald deine Eltern da sind."

„Okay, ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Komm Kaskae."

Mit angelegten Ohren folgte sie Jane und warf Miss Morris einen wütenden Blick zu.

Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass sie nicht trächtig werden durfte, sondern viel mehr das, was Janes Vater mit den Jungen machen würde. Das war grausam und es erinnerte sie an… Damals.

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte Kaskae Jane in ihr Zimmer und sprang ohne Umwege auf deren Bett.  
„Nein! Ach, geh da runter!", rief Jane aus, ließ es jedoch sein. Die Decke war nun sowieso verknittert und in ein paar Stunden würde Jane auch wieder im Bett liegen – Oh Gott, wie sehr sie sich doch aufs Wochenende freute.

„Na du Flohsack, freust du dich auch schon aufs Wochenende? Dann bin ich von morgens bis abends für dich da und wir können Spazieren gehen und wenn du willst können wir auch mal in den Wald gehen und alles Mögliche… Oh Mann, weißt du noch, der Tag an dem ich bekommen hab? Das war der mit Abstand dunkelste Tag in der Geschichte der Wetteraufzeichnung… Finde ich zumindest.", erzählte Jane, holte ihren Zeichenblock und einen Bleistift hervor, legte sich der Länge nach, neben Kaskae, in ihr Bett und begann die Hündin abzuzeichnen, worin Jane ziemlich gut war.

Aber um auf ihre Frage zu antworten: Ja, Kaskae erinnerte sich…

_Es war ein verdammt dunkler Tag gewesen, ein Tag im Sommer. Kaskae war gut ein Jahr alt gewesen und war wie jeden Tag schon früh wach und leckte sich die Pfoten sauber. Es hing noch Blut dran, ihr Blut, vom gestrigen Training. Sie war immer noch in den dunkleren Zwingern hinter dem Haus und ganz langsam da… gab sie auf. Welpen wurden geboren, wurden trainiert, wurden gebrochen, wurden in die Zwinger, weiter vorne, wo die Hunde waren die zum Verkauf standen, gebracht und Kaskae sah sie nie wieder. Sie hoffte nur das Beste für sie._

_Und dann gab es noch DIE Hunde – Die Hunde die NIE in die vorderen Zwinger kommen würden. Sie waren einfach nicht dazu bestimmt. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut so, dass sie nicht all diese Schmerzen ertragen mussten._

_Es war eine traurige Sache. Kaskaes Zwingernachbar hatte ihr mal davon erzählt, er war dabei gewesen: Er hatte gesagt dass einer der Hunde, ein junger Rüde, mit einer angeborenen Muskelschwäche, während des Trainings einfach zusammengebrochen und auch nach unzähligen Hieben nicht wieder aufgestanden war._

_Und deshalb hatte man ihn einfach erschossen. _

_Es gab unzählige andere Gründe warum manche Hunde nie das Glück hatten zum Verkauf zu stehen. Manchmal waren es auch äußerliche Fehler. Doch diese Hunde hatten meist noch Glück und wurden runtergesetzt zum Verkauf gestellt. Nicht jedoch wenn sie Fehlbildungen hatten._

_Dann ging es schnell und prozesslos. _

_Oder wenn sich erst später ein Geburtsfehler herausstellte. _

_Was das anging waren diese Menschen Monster._

_Was das Training anging, waren diese Menschen Monster._

_Eigentlich fiel Kaskae nichts ein, wo sich diese Menschen nicht wie Monster benahmen. Wenn man das unter „Humanität" verstand, dann wollte sie nie an irgendwelche derartige Leute geraten._

_Geknickt sah Kaskae auf ihren leeren Futternapf und schnappte nach ein paar Fliegen die darum schwirrten und ihre Eier ablegen wollten._

_Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Mann, der an ihrem Zwinger vorbei lief und zwei Hunde an die Leine nahm und mit ihnen nach vorne lief. _

_Die glücklichen – Entweder sie wurden jetzt verkauft oder sie mussten Trainieren. Manchmal da waren die Schlitten fürs Training auch weiter vorne gelagert._

_Aber Kaskae war sich ziemlich sicher dass die beiden Glück hatten und verkauft wurden. Der Mann hatte nämlich keinen Schlagstock oder Peitsche oder ähnliches dabei. Diese Leute waren so hinterhältig wie schlangen: Immer wenn es um den Verkauf der Hunde ging, waren diese Männer plötzlich sogar sehr nett. Sie hatten keine Waffen bei sich und waren scheinbar total freundlich zu den Hunden – Aber eben auch nur solange, bis keine Kunden mehr da waren. _

_Und das Geschäft schien wohl sehr gut zu laufen. Manche Hunde waren schneller verkauft als Kaskae überhaupt realisieren konnte. _

_Vor allem junge Hunde. Manche Hunde wurden nämlich bereits im Welpenalter verkauft, wenn sie noch klein und knuffelig waren, das waren meist die Hunde die irgendwelche Fehler hatten._

_Kaskae hingegen erfüllte alle Rassevoraussetzungen und sollte deswegen anscheinend als Schlittenhund dienen. Hatten diese Männer vor.  
Was erlaubten sie sich eigentlich über das Schicksal eins Hundes zu bestimmen? Wer sagte denn dass sie das überhaupt WOLLTE?  
Sobald sie hier raus war würde sie alles machen außer Schlitten ziehen.  
Falls sie hier je heraus kam.  
Was wollten die denn noch alle von ihr? Was hatte sie denn noch zu tun, dass man sie endlich verkaufen würde? Oder war sie gar nicht zum sofortigen Verkauf bestimmt sondern sollte erst mal ein paar Junge gebären?  
Oh Gott, bitte nicht! Alles, ALLES nur das nicht! Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte sich nicht mit irgendeinem Rüden paaren den sie überhaupt nicht kannte, der in ihr nur irgendeine Hündin in ihr sah._

_Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihr das Fell zu Berge stehen!_

„_He, komm, du bist dran."_

_Die Stimme eines Mannes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie schreckte auf. Ein Mann öffnete die Zwingertür und zerrte sie unsanft am Halsband heraus. Inzwischen hatte sie gelernt nicht mehr so wehrhaft zu sein, er ersparte ihr Schmerzen._

_Als sie hinter dem Haus hervorkamen und an den Zwingern vorbeiliegen, horchte Kaskae jedoch auf und wand neugierig den Kopf um. Da waren Leute._

_Zwei Erwachsene, ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau hatte ihre blonden Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein Knielanges Kleid und eine Strumpfhose. Ihr Mann trug einen Anzug und hatte die Haare elegant zur Seite gekämmt. Eigentlich waren die Klamotten weniger für eine so abgeschiedene Gegend wie hier gedacht, doch die beiden schienen da wohl anders darüber zu denken._

_Und sie hatten eine Tochter, vielleicht zwölf, dreizehn Jahre alt._

_Das Mädchen hatte lange, braune Haare, welche in Locken über ihre Schultern hingen. Sie trug ein ähnliches Kleid wie ihre Mutter, jedoch war es länger._

_Kaskae war wie gelähmt als sie die Leute sah und blieb plötzlich einfach stehen. Das Mädchen gefiel ihr irgendwie…  
Man sagte zwar immer dass die Menschen sich ihre Hunde aussuchen würden, doch eigentlich war es anders herum: Die Hunde suchten sich ihre Herrchen aus._

_Und aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel Kaskae dieses Mädchen. Es war ihre Ausstrahlung, die sie so mochte._

_Doch das Mädchen suchte sich schon einen anderen Hund aus. _

_Für einen Moment wollte Kaskae aufgeben und weiterlaufen, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Warum sollte sie es nicht zumindest versuchen? Vielleicht war das die einzige Möglichkeit hier weg zu kommen... _

_Sie bellte auf. _

„_He, komm schon." Der Mann zerrte an Kaskaes Halsband und wollte sie zum weiterlaufen bewegen, doch plötzlich drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr._

„_Mutter, seh mal! Die da ist hübsch, darf ich sie mal ansehen?"_

„_Ach ist weiß nicht Jane, ist die nicht ein bisschen zu groß?"_

„_Bitte! Vater, Mutter, bitte, ich möchte sie nur einmal anschauen, vielleicht ist sie ja was für mich.", bettelte das Mädchen und sah ihre Eltern flehend an._

„_Also gut, aber nur ganz kurz", meinte ihr Vater schließlich „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, der Hund, könnte meine Tochter ihn kurz ansehen?"  
Der Mann der Kaskae am Halsband hielt sah auf. „Äh… äh... Also… Ja sicher, kommen sie… Aber ich, ich weiß nicht ob sie zum Verkauf steht… Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wäre sie bei den Verkaufszwingern."_

„_Oh bitte Sir, ich will sie mir nur ein bisschen ansehen" Jane stand bereits vor Kaskae und sah der Hündin freudig in die braunen Augen. „Ohhhh, du bist wirklich ein hübscher Hund." Sie kicherte und ging in die Knie._

„_Ah… Sie, sie ist aber noch nicht fertig was ihre Schlittenhundausbildung ausgeht und Muskeln muss sie auch noch ansetzten.", versuchte der Mann Jane weiter abzuwimmeln._

„_Nein, nein, schon okay! Mutter, Vater, kommt mal her, was haltet ihr von der? Ich find sie toll."_

_Jane war ganz verzückt von Kaskae und wollte gar nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen._

_Kaskae rieb wie wild den Kopf an Janes Hals und hechelte aufgeregt. Sie blickte immer mit einer gewissen Nervosität zu Janes Eltern, versuchte jedoch genau jetzt keinen einzigen Fehler zu machen. Das würde das Ende bedeuten und diese Chance musste sie unter allen Bedingungen nutzen! Jane schien von Kaskae begeistert zu sein und andersherum – Jane war der allererste Mensch der Kaskae so was wie Zuneigung entgegenbrachte, auch wenn es nur streicheln war._

_Bisher war Kaskae von den Männern nur Schläge gewohnt gewesen und die plötzliche Sanftheit dieses Mädchens war ein völlig neues Erlebnis für sie. Menschen waren für die Hündin immer nur böse, gewalttätige Monster gewesen, umso positiver überrascht war sie hiervon._

„_Hm, also auf mich scheint sie einen guten Eindruck zu machen… Was sagst du Charles?"_

_Der Mann musterte Kaskae misstrauisch, doch als er den flehenden Blick seiner Tochter sah schien auch er weich zu werden._

„_Also gut… Meinetwegen kannst du sie nehmen. Wie heißt sie eigentlich?", fragte er an den Mann gewandt, der Kaskae aus dem Zwinger geholt hatte._

„_Äh… Wir geben den Hunden hier keine Namen, das dürfen sich die neuen Besitzer selber aussuchen.", antwortete der Mann stockend.  
„Okay… Na kommt schon, kaufen wir sie? Sie ist so zutraulich, bitte!"_

„_In Ordnung, dann nehmen wir den Hund."_

„_Ja! Danke Vater, vielen, vielen dank!", jubelte Jane und umarmte ihren Vater überglücklich._

_Nur wenige Minuten später saß Kaskae in dem Auto ihres neuen Frauchens und ließ genießerisch die Streicheleinheiten über sich ergehen.  
Der Mann hatte Kaskae zwar nur sehr zögerlich verkauft, doch jetzt, wo sie tatsächlich in dem Auto ihrer neuen, ihrer eigenen Herrchen saß, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen! Sie war weg, sie war endlich weg von diesem furchtbaren Ort, endlich würde alles gut werden._

„_Weißt du was, Hündin", fragte Jane nun an sie gewandt „Ich glaub ich nenn' dich Kaskae, einfach weil's mir gefällt."_

_Jane wuschelte ihr durchs Fell und band ihr dann spaßeshalber eine rote Schleife um den Hals._

„_So, jetzt siehst du wirklich aus wie ein Geschenk. Ich hab heute Geburtstag, weißt du?"  
Kaskae schaute zwar nur verständnislos drein, doch als Jane sie wieder am Rücken kraulte, ließ sie den Kopf wieder zur Seite sinken und genoss einfach nur die Liebe die Jane ihr entgegenbrachte._

„Jane, komm essen, deine Eltern sind zurück!", riss Miss Morris' Stimme Kaskae aus ihren Gedanken.

„Oh! Ich komme" Jane legte den Block mit der Zeichnung von Kaskae zur Seite und stand auf „Na komm Mädchen, ab mit dir nach draußen, du weißt dass du zum Essen nicht im Haus sein darfst."  
„Jaja, immer das gleiche mit euch…", murrte Kaskae und erhob sich.


	6. Langeweile…

Kapitel 5

Langeweile…

„Habt ihr das schon gelesen?" Janes Vater hielt ein paar Tage später beim Frühstück eine Zeitung in die Mitte des Tisches, so dass es jeder lesen konnte. Es war selten dass die ganze Familie mal zusammen am Frühstückstisch saß.

„'Erdbeben der Stärke 7,1 in der Provinz Yunnan, Republik China, schätzungsweise 4.000 Tote, hunderte Menschen noch immer vermisst'.", zitierte Jane unbeeindruckt, woraufhin ihre Mitter Lachen musste.

„Jane, ich glaube dein Vater meint nicht die Schlagzeile."

„Ups…", kicherte Jane und las einen etwas kleineren Bericht unter der Schlagzeile. „‚Denkmal für Balto soll im New Yorker Central Park erbaut werden'. Und?"

„Und? Ich finde das ist doch eine gute Idee", entgegnete Janes Mutter „Es gibt doch so viele Denkmale von irgendwelchen großen Herren, warum also nicht mal eines für einen Hund, der mindestens ebenso viel Mut bewiesen hat?"

„Ach Mutter, ich finde das nicht gerecht. Balto war nicht der einzige Hund in dem Gespann, zudem ist er im Grunde auch nur den kürzesten Weg gelaufen. Die andere Hunde sind den ganzen Weg nach Nenana und wieder zurück gerannt, Balto hat sich denen nur irgendwo auf dem Rückweg angeschlossen.", erklärte Jane.

„Seit wann kennst DU dich so gut mit solchem Schlittenhundzeugs aus?", fragte ihr Vater amüsiert.

„Ach bitte, über die ganze Sache wurde doch ewig in der Zeitung berichtet. Sogar in den Zentralstaaten kennen die inzwischen die Geschichte."

„Na wenn du meinst… Aber musst du nicht zur Schule?"

„Ja, aber ich hab noch genug Zeit… Ich hol mal schnell Futter für Kaskae." Jane stand auf und begann etwas von dem Robbenfleisch, welches sie draußen, in einem kleinen Behälter, auf dem Fensterbrett lagerten, auf dem Ofen aufzutauen um es dann Kaskae zu geben.

Sie nahm die Schüssel mit dem lauwarmen Futter und schulterte im Gang ihren Mantel.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern und verließ das Haus. Draußen stand Kaskae bereits erwartungsvoll vor der Tür und blickte ihr Frauchen aus ihren großen, braunen Knopfaugen an.

„Ja hallo du Unschuldslamm", begrüßte Jane sie und stellte ihr die Schüssel hin „Weißt du was, morgen ist Wochenende, da werden wir beide einen richtig schönen, langen Spaziergang machen, okay? Es gibt hier bestimmt eine zugefrorene Fläche und dort wirst du mich ein bisschen durch die Gegend ziehen, ja? Wie damals, in Ketchikan…" Sie musste bei dem Gedanken daran unwillkürlich lachen. Ach ja, das war eine witzige Sache…

_Seit etwa einem halben Jahr lebte Kaskae nun schon bei ihrer neuen Familie und nun war es wieder Winter._

_Kaskae hatte sich bisher anständig benommen und kaum Tadel erhalten, was auch gut so war, sie wollte schließlich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und nicht eines Tages auf der Straße landen… Oder noch schlimmer: Wieder in diesem Zwinger._

_Und das allerletzte was sie wollte war je wieder einen Schlitten oder ein Geschirr zu Gesicht bekommen, NIE MEHR!_

„_Miss Morris" Jane kam mit Kaskae im Schlepptau in die Küche des Hauses gelaufen und setzte ihr bestes Unschuldslächeln auf „Darf ich mit Kaskae spazieren gehen?"_

„_Oh, frag einfach deine Eltern und…" Miss Morris, die gerade am Herd stand, stockte „Was hat denn der Hund hier zu suchen? Du weißt dass ich sie nicht in der Küche haben will! Ich mache gerade Abendessen!"_

_Jane schluckte und schob Kaskae rückwärts aus der Küche heraus. „Entschuldigen sie Miss Morris, ich wollte nicht…"_

„_Ist schon gut! Ich erlaube es dir, aber sei pünktlich um sechs wieder da, ja? Deine Eltern erwarten heute Besuch von irgendwelchen hoch angesehenen Wissenschaftlern und sie möchten dich auf jeden Fall dabei haben. Darum sei am besten noch eine viertel Stunde vor sechs da, dann kannst du dich noch hübsch machen, immerhin soll dem Besuch deiner Eltern doch ein guter Eindruck hinterlassen werden. Und geh bloß nicht in das Viertel der Stadt, welches deine Eltern dir verboten haben! Dort laufen zu viele seltsame Gestalten rum. Das ist nichts für eine junge Dame wie dich!", bläute Miss Morris ihr ein._

„_Ich weiß, Miss. Natürlich werde ich da nicht hin gehen und selbst wenn, ich hab ja einen großen Hund dabei, allein bei ihren Anblick machen die Leute einen Bogen um mich.", meinte Jane halb ernst, halb spaßend._

„_Das will ich hoffen, immerhin haben deine Eltern dir diesen Hund geschenkt, damit er zumindest einen kleinen Nutzen hat…"_

„_Als Wachhund eignet sie sich schon mal nicht…", meinte Jane kichernd und holte sich aus der Garderobe Kaskaes Leine._

„_Oh ja! Die schlägt wirklich bei nichts Alarm. Na ja, ich sage deinen Eltern jedenfalls dass du mit Kaskae spazieren bist. Aber sei pünktlich wieder zu Hause!"_

„_Okay… Tschüss!"_

_Jane schloss die Tür hinter sich und bog dann auf die Hauptstraße Ketchikans ein._

_In den letzten Jahren war die Bevölkerung hier stark gewachsen und ihr Vater sagte immer, er sei sich sicher dass in ein paar Jahren doppelt so viele Menschen hier leben würden. Okay, in dem Punkt war Jane sich nicht sicher, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen dass Alaska neue Anhänger finden würde._

_Es gab hier viel Gold, Öl und die Fischerei boomte._

_Natürlich, es war doch kälter als in den anderen Staaten, aber ein Winter in Virginias Bergen war genauso hart._

_Und hier an der Küste gingen die Temperaturen auch nicht so ganz in den Keller… Nur ganz im Norden, wo es arktisch wurde, da fror es an der Küste ein._

_Und Jane musste zugeben dass dieser Winter wirklich extrem war, vor allem für hier. Vor ein paar Tagen erst war sogar der Hafen zugefroren._

_Aber nun wollte sie erst mal mit Kaskae spazieren gehen._

_Jane war stolz auf Kaskae, sie fühlte sich mit dieser Hündin an der Seite immer stärker als sie eigentlich war. Einfach weil allein der Anblick dieser Hündin einer Menge Leuten Respekt einflößte. Jane verstand das jedoch nicht, für sie war Kaskae mehr wie ein riesiger Teddybär._

_Zudem war Kaskae ein toller Hund und Jane hatte ihren Kauf nie bereut. Dabei war es purer Zufall gewesen dass sie sie überhaupt gesehen hatte. Hätte Kaskae damals nicht gebellt wäre Jane nie auf sie aufmerksam geworden._

_Doch in diesem Moment wurde Jane aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Kaskae plötzlich heftig an der Leine zog und schwanzwedelnd zur Metzgerei sah, die um die nächste Ecke lag._

„_Nein! Aus, aus! Kaskae, nein!", wand Jane energisch ein. Irgendwas war an einem Punkt in Kaskaes Erziehung mächtig schief gelaufen. Sie gehorchte meist und war auch keineswegs aggressiv oder zerstörerisch, aber sie hatte, wenn es um ihren Willen ging, einen großen Sturkopf._

„_Nein, nein, nein, komm jetzt.", befahl Jane und zerrte den Hund mit aller Kraft in eine andere Richtung, was nicht einfach war, immerhin hingen da gut dreißig Kilo Hund an der Leine._

_Missmutig gab Kaskae den Kampf gegen Jane schließlich auf und folgte ihr einen Pfad entlang, der hinunter zum Hafen und dem Meer führte._

_Doch dieser Winter war so bitterkalt dass sogar das Ufer zugefroren war und die Hafenarbeiter den Hafen jeden Morgen mit Hämmern von dem Eis befreien mussten._

_Das restliche Ufer fror nach und nach jedoch zu, man hielt nur den Hafen für Schiffe frei._

_Als Jane den Pfad weiterlief und den Ort hinter sich ließ, hielt sie kurz an und ließ den Blick über das Meer schweifen. Sie setzte sich ans Ufer und seufzte. Ihre Eltern hatten manchmal einfach zu wenig Zeit für sie, zumindest kam ihr das so vor. Wann waren die denn mal zu Hause? Ja, sie waren natürlich mal da, aber sehr unregelmäßig._

_Jane wurde jedoch wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Kaskae an ihrer Leine herumzerrte und hechelnd in die Ferne sah._

„_So mein Mädchen, jetzt darfst du." Jane löste die Leine vom Halsband und ehe sie sich versah rannte Kaskae bereits den Strand entlang._

_Eine Zeit lang saß sie einfach nur am Ufer und sah Kaskae dabei zu wie sie neugierig am Strand entlangrannte und an jedem Felsen anhielt nur um daran zu schnüffeln und dann wieder weiterlief._

_Nur sie wieder einzufangen würde sich als etwas schwierig erweisen. Kaskae einzufangen war wie fangen spielen und Jane zog meistens den Kürzeren ziehen._

_Dazu kam noch, dass Jane heute sowieso unter Zeitdruck stand, da sie allerspätestens um sechs Uhr wieder zu Hause seien musste. Hm, vielleicht sollte sie Kaskae jetzt wieder einfangen und dann gleich nach Hause gehen._

„_Mädchen! Kaskae, komm her, bei Fuß", rief Jane über den gesamten Strand, doch Kaskae sah sich nicht mal nach ihrem Frauchen um „Kaskae! Komm her", rief Jane nochmals, jedoch wieder ohne Erfolg „Na warte, dann komm ich eben…", murrte sie und lief mit der Leine in der Hand auf Kaskae zu._

_Doch als sie kurz davor war sie zu erreichen, nahm die Hündin wieder Reißaus und rannte freudig bellend weiter._

_Na toll, und da begann wieder dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel._

_Jane machte noch ein paar Anläufe Kaskae zu fangen, doch sie gab schließlich auf. Jedoch nicht ohne einen Joker…_

„_Heeey… Was ist denn das?" Jane wand Kaskae den Rücken zu, sprach jedoch noch laut genug dass der ganze Strand sie hätte hören können. Sie beugte sich über irgendetwas und tat ganz interessiert um in Kaskae Neugierde zu wecken und sie in ihre Nähe zu locken. Es war ein Trick, zu dem ihr Vater ihr geraten hatte. Sie solle so tun als ob sie etwas ganz tolles gefunden habe und wenn Kaskae dann glaubte dort wäre wirklich etwas Interessantes und nah genug war, dann solle Jane sich einfach auf sie werfen. Bisher hatte das immer gut geklappt._

_Und so schein es auch dieses Mal._

_Kaskae kam tatsächlich langsam von hinten auf ihr Frauchen zu geschlichen um zu sehen was es da denn so tolles gab. Dass sie auf diesen Trick schon dutzende Male hereingefallen war, schien sie zu ignorieren._

„_Nun zeig schon, was ist da?", fragte Kaskae sich halblaut und stupste Janes Bein zur Seite._

„_HAB ICH DICH!" Jane schmiss sich regelrecht auf Kaskae und schlang die Arme um sie „Keine Bewegung mehr! Wir müssen jetzt nach Hause, klar? Ich hab mindestens schon zehn Minuten damit vergeudet dir hinterher zu rennen."_

_Kaskae stöhnte auf. Sie war schon wieder hierauf hereingefallen! Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Aber sie wollte noch nicht nach Hause gehen! Sie wollte weiter rennen egal was Jane ihr sagte! Hm… Das würde sie auch… Und zwar jeden Moment._

„_So! Ha, jetzt hab ich dich wieder an der Leine.", meinte Jane und wollte eigentlich den Pfad hoch in die Stadt laufen, doch plötzlich wurde sie zur Seite gerissen, dass sie beinahe den Halt verloren hätte._

„_Kaskae! Aus! Bleib stehen du störrischer Esel!", rief Jane, doch es half nicht wirklich._

_Kaskae rannte einfach los, ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten, dass sie Jane am anderen Ende der Leien mit sich zog._

_Kaskae hörte auf nicht auf deren Rufen oder die Tatsache dass ihr Halsband ihr gerade ein wenig die Luftröhre quetschte, sie rannte einfach zum puren Vergnügen. Um ganz genau zu sein, so lief sie auf das Meer zu und rannte dort über das Eis, welches sich an der Küste gebildet hatte._

_Jane hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gerungen, doch Kaskae zog sie über das Eis, als wäre sie nichts. Das hier erinnerte sie ein bisschen an Wasserskifahren oder Skifahren… Nur dass ein Hudn sie gerade über Eis zog._

_Vielleicht machte sie das weil sie ja zum Schlittenhund ausgebildet wurde, dachte Jane sich und verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach hinten, doch Kaskae stoppte immenroch nicht. Dieser Hund schien eine solche Kraft in sich zu haben, dass sie einfach nicht anhielt, egal wie stark Jane sich auch dagegen wehrte._

_Doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein… Es machte Spaß. Ja, es machte wirklich Spaß sich einfach nur an die Leine zu hängen und sich von Kaskae ziehen zu lassen._

_Jane vergas einen Moment sogar, dass sie heute überpünktlich sein musste – Aber eben nur einen Moment._

„_Kaskae! Halt an! Stopp, halt! AUS!"_

_Es klappte – Der Hund hielt an… Und Jane knallte in sie herein._

_Und jetzt lagen sei beide am Boden._

„_Oh Mann! Du blöder Hund, komm her", seufzte Jane und stand auf, während sie sich den Hintern rieb „Meine Eltern bringen mich um wenn ich zu spät bin, komm endlich. Es geht heute um irgendwelche Wissenschaftskollegen, was ganz wichtiges. Komm jetzt."_

_Kaskae hörte an Janes Stimme und sah an ihrer Körperhaltung, dass ihr Frauchen wütend war. Eigentlich hatte Kaskae sogar ein ziemlich mieses Gewissen. Sie wollte doch niemanden wütend machen, wirklich… Sie wollte nur Spaß haben._

„_Aber weißt du was? Wir werden das, was wir gerade gemacht haben unbedingt irgendwann mal wiederholen", meinte Jane als sie schließlich vor ihrem Haus ankamen „Und du geh in deine Hundehütte, ich mach mich jetzt fertig, ich will schließlich keinen Ärger."_

„Also dann, tschüss Kaskae.", verabschiedete Jane sich und schloss das Tor hinter sich.

Kaskae war jedoch noch zu sehr mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt.

„Oh Mann, mir ist so langweilig…", stöhnte Kaskae angeödet und starrte stur geradeaus. Janes Eltern waren gerade eben gegangen und Miss Morris hatte ihr ihr Mittagessen auch schon verfrüht gegeben. Das hieß für die nächsten sechs Stunden pure Langeweile.

Zwar war sie ein wenig durch den Schnee getobt, doch mit der Zeit wurde sogar das wirklich langweilig. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich ständig von einer Seite zur anderen zu rollen, aufzustehen, sich den Schnee wieder aus dem Fell zu schütteln und sich dann wieder umher zu rollen – Es gab sonst einfach nichts zu tun.

„Hey Kaskae, was machst du da?"

Steele stand verwundert am Zaun und sah Kaskae verwirrt dabei zu, wie sie sich im Schnee wälzte.

„Ääääh, gar nichts!" Eilig rappelte sie sich wieder auf und schüttelte sich schnell den Schnee aus dem Fell.

„Sah für mich aber anders aus.", meinte Steele mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen.

„Äh, Steele, was willst du?", fragte Kaskae um von dem Thema abzulenken.

„Eigentlich bin ich nur hier entlanggelaufen und dann hab ich dich hier dieses Zeugs machen sehen.", antwortete er.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? ", fragte Kaskae unbeeindruckt „Als ob du hier zufällig vorbeigekommen wärst. Ich bin nicht blö kommt hier schon vorbei, das hier ist viel zu weit abgelegen von der Stadt. Also komm schon, was willst du von mir?"

„Uh, na blöd bist du zumindest nicht… Hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet." Steele grinste diebisch.

„Das hoff' ich auch für dich" Kaskae rappelte sich auf und lief auf den Zaun zu „Danke übrigens dass du mir vor ein paar Tagen geholfen hast das Tor aufzubekommen. Ohne dich wäre ich richtig schlimm dran gewesen, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Pfff, überhaupt kein Problem.", meinte Steele mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Ähm, du, ich hab dich vor ein paar Wochen ja bei diesem Trainings-ding gesehen… Keine Ahnung, warst du das?"

„Es nennt sich Trainingsplatz.", korrigierte Steele sie.

„Ja, was auch immer! Also, warst du das? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ist jetzt schon 'ne Weile her und du bist nicht der einzige schwarzweiße Hund hier."

„Ja, ich glaube das war ich. Ich hab dich auch gesehen… Was da eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Oh… äh…" Kaskae erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diese extrem peinliche Situation und eigentlich hatte sie gehofft dass Jeder diesen kleinen Zwischenfall vergessen hatte – Anscheinend schien dem nicht so „Also… Ich hab mich erschrocken, das war alles."

„Vor was denn? Es gab doch keinen Startschuss oder so.", meinte Steele verwundert.

„Äh… Na ja, ich mag Schlitten nicht so… Oder Geschirre… Oder Musher… Oder so ziemlich alles was damit zu tun hat.", antwortete sie verlegen und spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg – Ein Glück können Hunde nicht rot werden.

„Äh…"

„Frag nicht! Sagen wir mal ich hatte 'ne schwere Kindheit", unterbrach Kaskae Steele, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte „Aber was willst du denn nun von mir?"

Steele schüttelte sich schnell, dann meinte er: „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob du noch was vorhast, aber da du nur hier rumstehst deute ich das mal als nein, nicht?"

„Steele! Ich sag's dir gerne noch mal", murrte Kaskae genervt „Ich DARF mich nicht einfach mal so, wann ich gerade Lust habe, von zu Hause entfernen und ein paar Stunden leichten Herzens durch die Gegend streunen. Da draußen lauern Wölfe und Eisbären und weiß die Hölle was und zudem erlauben meine Herrchen das nicht, ich würde wirklich Ärger bekommen wenn ich das tun würde."

„Ach komm schon, die haben doch nicht ununterbrochen im Visier, oder? Und soviel ich weiß ist nur die alte Dame zu Hause, ist es nicht so?", meinte Steele. Er würde alles versuchen um Kaskae davon überzeugen zu können mit ihm zu gehen.

„Ja, schon, aber… Hey! Woher weißt du das?", fuhr Kaskae ihn an.

„So was spricht sich zwischen den Menschen um und was die wissen, wissen wir schon lange.", antwortete Steele schnell.

„Oh… Aber trotzdem, Miss Morris ist ja nicht blöd, die merkt doch dass ich weg bin."

„Ach wirklich? Und warum sollte sie das merken?"

Kaskae sah Steele genervt, gewissermaßen auch unsicher, durch den Zaun an.

„Nun komm schon? Langweilst du dich nicht furchtbar? Ich mein das ernst, überall ist es spannender als hier. Ich meine du bist allein auf diesem Grundstück, die alte Dame ist nicht bei dir, alle Anderen sind über alle Berge… natürlich langweilt man sich da. Nun komm, sag schon ja, du wirst schon nicht zu spät kommen."

Kaskae sah ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich zu Boden, doch dann lächelte sie plötzlich. Steele hatte Recht! Warum zur Hölle sollte sie hier angeödet ihre Tage verbringen, wenn es da draußen Zeuges gab, was spanender war? Na gut, ALLES war spannender als das hier, aber Steele hatte recht.

„Okay, aber nur wenn wir wirklich pünktlich wieder da sind", bläute sie ihm ein und lief zum Tor „Komm, mach's auf, du scheinst ja zu wissen wie das geht."

Selbstzufrieden stellte Steele sich auf die Hinterbeine und schob den Riegel mit der Schnauze vor, dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Zum Glück war das Schloss einfach zu öffnen.

„So, geht doch." Steele wollte ihr gerade das Tor aufhalten, als Kaskae es jedoch nur mit einer plumpen Pfotenbewegung aufstieß und es Steele um ein Haar in die Schnauze geknallt hätte.

„Oh, sorry, war keine Absicht!", meinte sie und lächelte unschuldig.

„Schon gut.", murrte Steele mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und holte Kaskae schnell ein.

„Okay, und was wollen wir nun machen?"

„Was immer du willst", gab Steele zur Antwort „Hübsches Halsband, übrigens."

„Hmm… Oh, ja, danke. Äh, sag mal, können wir zu dir", fragte sie „Also nur wenn du keinen Ärger von deinen Herrchen bekommst.", fügte sie jedoch noch schnell hinzu.

„Äh… Meinetwegen, da bekomme ich eigentlich keinen Ärger…" Etwas verwirrt zuckte Steele mit den Schultern und deutete in Richtung Nome „Wir wohnen auf der anderen Seite." Noch nie hatte ihn eine Hündin ihn gefragt ob sie zu ihm könnten, was das anging waren sie ihm eigentlich nur sabbernd und herzlich hirnlos hinterhergedackelt und sagten zu allem was er meinte ‚ja und amen'. Er hätte mit denen sogar auf die Müllhalde gehen können und sie hätten eingewilligt.

„Äh, Kaskae, wenn wir davon schon reden, könnten wir vielleicht einen kleinen Umweg an der Küste entlang machen?", fragte Steele plötzlich. Er wollte nicht gerade jetzt, wo er Kaskae an der Angel hatte, sich alles durch die anderen Hunde ruinieren lassen. Die würden… stören.

„Ach nee, warum denn?", wand Kaskae ein. Sie wollte keine Umwege machen, bitte!

„Der Weg ist besser weil… Ich mag den Metzger im Ort nicht wirklich, der Typ mag generell keine Hunde… glaub mir, bei dem stellen sich dir die Haare auf.", log Steele schnell.

„Der Metzger?" Überrascht sah Kaskae zu Steele „Ich war mit meinem Frauchen vor ein paar Tagen dort… Der war ziemlich nett, der hat mir sogar ein Stück Fleisch gegeben."

„War das der Alte oder der Junge?"

„Der Junge…"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Der Alte kann keine Hunde ausstehen, also kommst du jetzt?" Steele deutete auf einen kleinen Weg, der um Nome herumführte, an der Küste entlang.

„Äh… Na ich weiß nicht, können wir nicht einfach nur 'nen Bogen um die Metzgerei machen?"

„Oh nein, glaub mir… Es ist besser so."

„Na meinetwegen…" Genervt folgte Kaskae Steele, doch als sie erst einmal das Meer sah und den salzigen Geruch in der Nase hatte, schien sie ihm verziehen zu haben.

„Wow, ich hab fast vergessen wie schön das Meer ist… Das Eis schmilzt langsam, nicht? Das letzte Mal als ich hier war, war da noch überall Packeis."

„Nun ja, Anfang Mai sind hier tatsächlich mal Plusgrade. Aber bis dahin sind es noch zwei Monate und… Hey, wir sind da."

Kaskae sah auf und ihr Blick fiel auf ein Haus, welches nur ein paar Meter von der Küste entfernt war. Es hatte eine weiße Holzverkleidung, einen kleinen Schuppen, eine hübsche Veranda und sah ansonsten nicht viel anders aus als alle anderen Häuser sonst auch. Aber es sah ganz nett aus und es hatte keinen nervigen Zaun – Mann, hatte Steele es gut.

„So, da sind wir, und nun?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Jetzt… schau ich mich um. Ich war seit ich hier bin und das ist fast 'nen Monat, noch nie jemanden anderem zu Hause. Habt ihr auch ein Hausmädchen oder so?"

„Äh… nein… Darum kümmert sich die Frau meines Besitzers."

„Hm? Muss die denn nicht arbeiten oder so?", fragte Kaskae verwundert und betrachtete das Haus genauer.

„Ähhh… Nein… Die kümmert sich eben um den Haushalt und so… Ach, nichts wirklich besonderes."

„Das heißt dein Herrchen arbeitet ganz allein?", fragte Kaskae verwundert.

„Na ja, nicht ganz allein, in der Goldmiene arbeiten noch andere Männer. Aber warum interessiert dich so was so sehr? Nicht mal mich selber interessiert das.", gab Steele zu.

„Ach, pure Neugierde", antwortete Kaskae lächelnd „Wo schläfst du eigentlich?"

„Na drinnen."

Mit großen Augen sah Kaskae zu ihm und sah ihn bewundernd an – Lange war's her dass jemand ‚bewundernd' zu Steele gesehen hatte.

„Du darfst wirklich im Haus schlafen? Etwa auch noch hinterm Ofen?", fragte Kaskae aufgeregt.

„Natürlich, du etwa nicht?"

„Nein, ich darf das nur wenn ich krank bin oder wenn Jane mich Abends mal mit in ihr Zimmer schmuggelt. Und Tagsüber darf ich auch in das Haus, aber das passiert meist nur wenn Jane anwesend ist – Und das auch nur bis zum Abendessen.", erklärte Kaskae.

„Oh… Findest du das nicht alles zu streng?"

„Hm, ich bin so erzogen worden, ich kenn's nicht anders und…"

„Hundis!"

Kaskae und Steele fuhren herum, als sie plötzlich eine quietschige Stimme hörten und ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, nicht älter als drei, vier Jahre, auf Steele zugestürmt kam. Sie trug eine dicke Jacke und war zudem in einen Schal, Mütze, Handschuhe und Stiefelchen gehüllt.

„Hallo Steele.", begrüßte die Kleine Steele und umarmte den großen Hund innig, was Kaskae ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

„Oh, wie süß, wer ist das?", fragte sie kichernd, als sie Steeles gequältes Gesicht sah. Verdammt, dabei hatte er genau DAS versucht zu verhindern.

„Melanie… Sie ist die Tochter meiner Besitzer…", gab Steele nun kleinlaut zu. DAS war der mit Abstand peinlichste Moment seines Lebens. Noch nie hatte er sich vor einer Hündin so sehr blamiert.

„Oh, die ist ja niedlich.", kicherte Kaskae begeistert, doch in dem Moment kam eine Frau durch den Schnee gestampft und erlöste Steele von Melanie.

„Melanie, ich sagte doch du sollst nicht immer so auf Steele zu rennen, er mag das nicht.", ermahnte die Frau das Mädchen und sah dann verwundert zu Kaskae „Nanu, wer bist du denn? Dich kenn' ich gar nicht…"

Kaskae legte den Kopf schief und setzte ihren besten Hundeblick auf – Das klappte eigentlich immer… Auch diesmal.

„Oh, na du Süße? Na warte mal, ich glaub ich hab da was für dich.", meinte die Frau und lief schnell ins Haus.

„Du… du hast es geschafft sie nur mit deinem Blick weich zu klopfen… Bei mir klappt das nie." Steele sah erstaunt zu Kaskae, doch die grinste nur und warf triumphal den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du hast ja auch blaue Augen – Natürlich klappt das nicht. Durch die blauen Augen bekommst diesen Knopfaugeneffekt nicht hin, dein Blick wirkt zu kalt. Es würde vielleicht klappen wenn es dunkler wäre, dann würde deine Pupille sich weiten und dadurch würden deine Augen dann dunkler wirken.", erklärte Kaskae und war einen Moment über sich selbst erstaunt – Seit wann beherrschte sie eine solche Wortgewandtheit?

Auch Steele blickte sie merklich verdutzt an.

„Woher weißt du so was?"

„Hm… Liegt wohl daran dass meine Herrchen Wissenschaftler sind… Ich hab mal gehört wie sie letztes Jahr über Augen geredet haben… Das meiste von dem Geschwafel hab ich vergessen, aber an das mit der Pupille erinnere ich mich noch."

Steele wusste tatsächlich nicht genau was er darauf erwidern sollte, aber glücklicherweise streckte seine Besitzerin in diesem Moment den Kopf aus dem Fenster und rief ihn zum Essen herein.

„Du kannst mitkommen wenn du willst.", meinte er an Kaskae gewandt.

„Äh… ich hab zwar schon, aber wenn ich darf komm ich trotzdem mit.", meinte sie. Sie musste zugeben dass sie neugierig war, wie es wohl da drin aussah. Bisher war das einzige Haus was sie von innen gesehen hatte, das ihrer Besitzer gewesen.

Steele lief mit schnellen Schritten durch die Haustür, doch Kaskae musste zugeben dass sie doch etwas unsicher war. Sie wollte keinesfalls Ärger bekommen, aber neugierig war sie auch… Und zwar sehr.

Also folgte sie ihm.

„Wow, nett hab ihr's hier.", meinte sie und sah sich zwischen all den Trophäen und Auszeichnungen, die im Wohnzimmer auf einem Regal standen, um. Steele musste ja ziemlich erfolgreich sein… Bei den Preisen…

„Na hallo Süße, du schon wieder", Melanies Mutter ging vor Kaskae in die Knie und sah beeindruckt auf ihr Halsband „Wow… Schick…" Sie nahm den kleinen Anhänger zwischen die Finger und las „Kaskae? Hm, noch nie gehört. Aber du findest schon wieder nach Hause, nicht?"

Sie stand auf und verschwand dann in der Küche, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später ertönte nochmals eine Stimme.

„Hallo Melanie!"

Kaskae sah sich um als sie eine weitere kindliche Stimme hinter sich hörte und sah nachdenklich zu dem kleinen Mädchen mit dem braunen Pferdeschwanz. Irgendwo hatte sie es schon mal gesehen, ganz sicher…

„Hallo Rosie, hallo Jack! Schön dass ihr hier seid, ich bin so froh dass Melanie zu euch kann, während wir den Schrank mit Möbelpolitur behandeln.", begrüßte Melanies Mutter Rosie und ihren Vater.

„Ach, kein Problem. Aber wie ich sehe habt ihr 'nen neuen Hund gekauft… Wow, hübsches Mädchen."

Rosies Vater beugte sich zu Kaskae herunter, welche ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte.

Von was redete der Mann da?

„Daddy, ich kenn den Hund" Rosie sah grinsend zu ihrem Vater hoch „Das ist Kaskae, die gehört doch diesem neuen Mädchen was wir mal beim Einkaufen getroffen haben, weißt du noch?"

„Ach ja, genau! Jane hieß sie… Die hat ihren Hund aber schnell zum Verkauf gegeben... Na ja, ist besser so, immerhin ist dieser Malamute der geborene Schlittenhund, schau sie dir mal an Rosie. Sie nicht vor einen Schlitten zu spannen wäre beinahe schon eine Verschwendung. Hübsches Halsband übrigens."

Kaskae starrte ihn immer noch völlig verwirrt an. Im Ernst, was redete er da?

„Ach was! Nein, das ist nur eine von Steeles Freundinnen", gab Melanies Mutter zur Antwort und streckte kichernd den Kopf aus der Küche „Wir haben schon zwei Kinder und einen preisgekrönten Hund, wozu noch einen Zweiten?"

Wie auf's Stichwort kam in diesem Moment Steele zwischen ihren Beinen zum Vorschein und zwängte sich an ihr vorbei zu Kaskae – Sie sollte bitte nicht zu viele Details wissen was das Wort ‚Freundinnen' anging.

„Ach, das ist gar nicht euer Hund…", wiederholte Rosies Vater.

„Na komm, gehen wir lieber nach draußen, hier drin wird's mir langsam zu voll…", schlug Steele vor und eigentlich wollten er und Kaskae tatsächlich jeden Moment gehen, doch diese spürte plötzlich eine Hand an ihrem Halsband und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Rosies Vater hatte sie geschnappt.

„Nana, komm her, ich will dich doch nicht entkommen lassen. Ich weiß doch dass du nach Hause gehörst, bestimmt macht sich da jemand schon Sorgen um doch. Du darfst doch sonst nicht allein raus."

_Woher weiß DER das?!_, schoss es Kaskae durch den Kopf _Vielleicht hat Miss Morris so was mal beim Einkaufen oder so erzählt, wäre ja möglich, die erzählt doch immer von Gott und der Welt, die alte Tratschtante_. Kaskae sah hilflos zu Steele, doch auch der konnte nun nichts mehr unternehmen – Denn jetzt war Kaskae in der Gewalt eines Menschen und die waren so gut wie übermächtig.

Wenn sie erst mal zu Hause war würde sie Ärger bekommen – Und das nicht zu wenig.


End file.
